Bed and Breakfast by kitkat681
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - A casa chamou. Ele tinha que ir. Mas o que exatamente aconteceu nessa casa? Você acredita em fantasmas?
1. Sinopse Bed and Breakfast

**Bed and Breakfast**

**Autor (a):****kitkat681**

**Tradutora:** Barbara Sá & Kayna Souza

**Beta: ****Fran Masen**

**Gênero:** Romance/ Humor/ Supernatural

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:** A casa chamou. Ele tinha que ir. Mas o que exatamente aconteceu nessa casa? Você acredita em fantasmas?

**Obs.** Twilight pertence à Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de **kitkat681, **a nós só a tradução.

**Obs.** Link Original no perfil.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colabora, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)

* * *

Então gente essa fic é uima drable, ou seja capitulos são extremamente pequenos. Eu pretendo postar dois por dia, quem sabe três, mas isso vai depender de coments. As tradutoras daqui a Kayna e a Barbara, estão traduzindo como doidas pra termos bastante capítulos \o/. se eu sentir que vocês vão realmente participar, vamos postar bastante.

Eu não vou cobrar coment de ninguem, mas espero que vocês comentem pra que possamos mostrar pra **Kitkat681** e pra todas as outras autoras que nós somos fodasticas \o/


	2. B&B - Capítulo1

**Capítulo 1**

Hoje é o dia.

O dia que eu estava esperando.

Estou com as chaves na mão.

As chaves que abrem minha porta da frente.

Faculdade foi uma tortura.

Eu sabia que iria ser, mas eu tinha que tentar de qualquer maneira.

Eu sou muito inquieto para ficar preso em uma sala de aula por horas a fio...

Semanas a fio...

Eu preciso ser livre para fazer apenas as coisas que eu quero fazer...

Para cozinhar...

Para cuidar...

Para fazer, apenas...

Então...

Eu apenas fiz.

Eu usei um pouco do que tinha na poupança...

Inferno...

Eu usei quase todas as minhas economias e comprei uma casa de fazenda.

Ela é espetacular.

Minha agente imobiliária tentou me convencer a não comprá-la.

Ela disse que havia acontecido um "incidente" na casa.

Ela zombou de minha ideia de transformá-la em um Bed and Breakfast.

Ela me disse que ninguém iria pisar na casa.

Comprei-a de qualquer maneira.

Eu precisava desta casa.

Ela me chamou.

Além disso...

Eu não acredito em fantasmas.

* * *

**N/A - Vocês acreditam em fantasmas? Vejo vocês amanhã? Mais tarde, esta noite? Quem sabe.**

**N/T: Uau, essa história promete em gente. Primeira fanfic sobre fantasmas que eu vejo... E ai, estão gostando? Deixem suas opiniões nos comentários e vamos debater õ/.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Gente essa fic tem tudo a ver com o mês que estamos Halooween, então vamos comentar e curtir muito essa loucura linda. Posto mais um hj se tiver muitos coments \o/  
**


	3. B&B - Capítulo2

**Capítulo 2**

A casa veio mobiliada e enquanto eu ando em volta das enormes salas, fico impressionado com o senso de pertencimento, isso quase me fez cair de joelhos.

Esta era para ser a minha casa...

O meu sustento.

Minha família acha que eu sou um idiota, mas eu sei...

Eu só sei que este é o lugar onde eu deveria estar.

Brandywine Valley, Pensilvânia.

Eu cresci em Seattle e pensei que eu iria voltar depois da faculdade.

Mas a faculdade não deu certo.

E então acabei viajando por todo o país nos últimos três anos.

Meus pais achavam que eu era um preguiçoso desmotivado.

Sim, provavelmente estão certos.

Mas eu descobri que eu realmente amo a Costa Leste.

Então aqui estou eu.

A cozinha me chama, e então eu ando pela enorme sala de jantar até a dispensa.

Se eu puxasse o alçapão no chão da dispensa seria conduzido até um túnel por dentro da casa que era parte da Ferrovia Subterrânea.

Incrível.

As histórias daqui são, simplesmente, alucinantes.

Eu não posso esperar para entrar no sótão e ver o que pode estar escondido por lá.

Os proprietários anteriores tinham remodelado completamente a cozinha, e eu queria ficar nu e rolar no chão.

Eletrodomésticos top de linha.

Belas bancadas de mármore cinza.

Armários altos.

Eu viveria aqui se pudesse.

E isso me faz sorrir ao perceber que eu posso...

Isso aqui é tudo meu.

Quando eu corro meus dedos por sobre o fogão duplo de aço inox sinto um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

Como se alguém estivesse me observando.

Eu giro para trás, mas como já sabia, estou sozinho.

Estúpido.

* () * () *

**Três semanas depois.**

Eu preciso ir até a loja hoje, mas estou hesitante em deixar o meu pedacinho do céu.

Estou descobrindo que minha agente imobiliária me falou a verdade...

Tenho publicado em revistas, jornais on-line e tudo mais, só que até hoje não tive nenhuma reserva.

Quem diria que uma coisinha como um assassinato/suicídio na casa seria um impedimento para as pessoas.

Caminhando pelo corredor do supermercado, senti-me como um bicho em exposição no zoológico.

As pessoas olhavam para mim e sussurravam.

Eu só queria conseguir uma reserva...

Apenas uma.

Isso iria calá-los.

* * *

**N/A - É isso... Esta casa é baseada em um Bed and breakfast (Pousada) real, onde eu me hospedei. Existe realmente uma escotilha que leva para a Ferrovia Subterrânea. Foi tão incrível!**

**N/T – OMG, eu quero um Edward rolando nu pela minha cozinha!**

**Gente, que coisa mais perfeita.**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Só fico me perguntando quem será o bendito fantasma... Será a Bella?**

**Façam suas apostas õ/**

**Eu não sei de nada, nunca sei **

**Vamos conversar nos comentários YEEEES !**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Cadê as minhas leitoras loucas pra comentar?  
**

**Vamos gente, comentando ou amanha eu só posto um cap em.  
**

**Eu vou entrar de manhã, se tiver mais de 20 coments eu ja posto mais um  
**

**bjsss  
**


	4. B&B - Capítulo3

**Capítulo 3**

Eu refiz completamente os quartos.

Tudo bem que eles eram lindos, mas eu queria algo diferente.

Tentei encontrar um fotógrafo para registrar, assim eu poderia fazer novos panfletos, mas ninguém aceitou vir.

Sério, gente?

Assim, tive que levantar minha bunda da cadeira e fazer isso por conta própria. Usando uma câmera digital, fiz as fotos, editei e imprimi alguns panfletos.

Ainda...

Nada.

Eu percebi que podia usar muito bem esse tempo livre para ir ao sótão.

A maior parte dele está vazio, mas há várias caixas grandes e um baú de madeira no canto mais distante.

Minha pele se arrepia quando eu chego mais perto.

Eu quero abri-las, mas...

Eu sou meio medroso.

Em vez disso, dou uma olhada na pilha de porta-retratos que estão encostados na parede.

O segundo me faz parar e olhar.

Ali atrás do vidro tem que ser dois dos bebês mais perfeitos que eu já vi.

Estou prestes a virá-lo para ver se há qualquer informação escrita na parte de trás quando a campainha toca.

Eu quase me esqueci qual era o som que essa filha da puta fazia.

Eu corro a toda velocidade descendo as escadas e faço uma pausa na porta para recuperar o fôlego.

Quando abro a porta o fôlego que eu cuidadosamente recuperei, foi perdido de novo.

Porque em pé na minha varanda rodeada de bagagens, está a garota mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela muda nervosamente o peso de um pé para o outro, enquanto eu tento fechar minha boca e parecer como um humano normal.

"Posso ajudar?" Eu chiei.

Sim...

Chiei.

"Meu nome é Bella Black. Você tem vagas?"

* * *

**N/A - BELLA BLACK?**

**Kitkat que porra você está fazendo?**

**Paciência...**

**N/T- BLACK? **

**OMG será que é Black de casada com o Black (urgh) ou Black da família mesmo?**

**GENTEEE !**

**Imaginem agora, uma mansão mal assombrada com apenas Ed e Bella!**

**Vejo coisa calientes 66' e vocês?**

**Vamos conversar nos comentários.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Vamos lá ninas bora comentar e animar a fic.**

**Gente to fazendo chantagem com coments pra postar?**

**Se fiz foi mal num foi minha intenção, quem me conhece sabe que eu tava brincando ne :(**

**Deprimi aki**

**Espero que gostem desse e a tarde quando entrar de novo posto outro \o/**


	5. B&B - Capítulo4

**Capítulo 4**

Fico parado ali por um momento, feito um idiota, antes de sorrir largamente.

Muito largamente.

Ela desvia os olhos quando o sol se reflete em meus dentes clareados profissionalmente.

Merda.

Eu fecho a minha boca e me viro, apontando com a mão para que ela entre.

Só que mais parece que eu estou fazendo uma reverência.

Porra.

Faz tanto tempo assim que eu não consigo nem lembrar mais como interagir com as pessoas?

Ela lentamente pega algumas de suas malas e vem para o hall de entrada.

Seus olhos aumentam enquanto ela olha em volta.

Não posso deixar de sorrir, já posso dizer que ela adorou a casa.

Pego o resto de suas coisas e deixo-as na ponta da escada.

Viro-me para ela e...

E agora?

Enfio as mãos nos bolsos e balanço para traz e para frente sob os meus calcanhares enquanto ela continua olhando em volta.

Quando ela se vira para mim eu finalmente encontro minha voz.

"Bem-vindo ao Cullen Bed and Breakfast. Meu nome é Edward e eu sou o proprietário. Você quer tirar a papelada do caminho?"

Merda...

Proprietário?

Quem diabos diz isso?

Ela abre a bolsa e tira sua carteira.

Eu entrego-lhe o formulário de reserva e uma caneta e ela me entrega seu cartão de crédito e a carteira de motorista.

Ela sorri para mim, então eu sinto que faria qualquer coisa para ver aquele sorriso novamente.

Ela é simplesmente... linda.

Não bonita.

Ou bela.

Mas linda.

Seu cabelo é longo e castanho e ondulado.

Seus olhos são grandes e cobertos por grossos cílios escuros.

Marrons como café.

Seus lábios são tão cheios e tão rosas que eu juro que tem batom sobre eles, mas do jeito que seus dentes estão mordendo o de baixo enquanto ela preenche os formulários, eu posso perceber que estão sem.

Eu tento me distrair olhando para a carteira de motorista em minhas mãos.

Ela é de Washington.

Que coincidência.

Ela tem 22.

Graças a Deus... ela é maior de idade.

Além disso, eu não aprendo nada novo sobre ela.

Ela me devolve os papéis e nossas mãos se tocam.

Seus dedos estão congelando.

"Eu tenho a circulação muito ruim." Ela diz em voz baixa, como se notasse que eu percebi.

"Quantas noites você quer ficar?"

"Hum ... bem, eu estou meio que em... transição". Ela disse e eu estou...

O quê?

"Tem como eu pagar pelo primeiro mês agora?" Ela pergunta e eu fico pasmo...

O QUE?

Um mês?

Ela quer ficar aqui comigo por um mês?

Ela não deve ter ouvido os rumores ou ela não estaria mais aqui.

Mas eu não vou contar a ela...

De jeito nenhum.

Então eu passo o cartão com um super desconto e ela assina na linha pontilhada.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir quando eu entrego o cartão de volta a ela.

Ficamos ali parados como dois idiotas por um minuto até que eu lembro que diabos eu estou fazendo.

"Eu tenho quatro quartos. Você pode escolher qualquer um deles." Eu digo, fazendo aquela reverência estúpida de novo e começamos a subir até o segundo andar.

Ela me segue pelas escadas e paramos na frente da primeira porta.

Eu estou nervoso, de repente.

Porque enquanto eu amo as alterações que eu fiz nos quartos...

Elas não combinam com o aspecto tradicional do resto da casa.

Ela passa os dedos sobre a placa na parede que exibe o nome do quarto e se vira para mim.

"Você vai mostrar ele para mim?"

E de repente eu tenho 16 anos novamente, e tenho diversos pensamentos impuros passando pela minha cabeça.

Eu abaixo minha cabeça para esconder meu rubor e empurro a porta do quarto.

Ela ofega e coloca a mão sobre a boca.

Bom?

Ruim?

Droga.

Ela anda com cuidado no quarto e eu posso dizer pelo tamanho de seus olhos que ela está tentando captar tudo de uma vez.

O quarto é todo de madeira e em cores escuras.

Agora é...

Madrugada.

O nome do quarto é Amanhecer.

É branco, vermelho, amarelo e rosa.

Eu adoro.

Ela se vira para mim e balança a cabeça.

Não?

Eu mostro a ela o segundo quarto e tem a mesma reação.

Ela ofega e coloca a mão sobre sua boca.

Este quarto é Lua Nova.

É de um tom vermelho sangue, mas também mistura preto e cinza.

Ela olha em volta e balança a cabeça novamente.

Não.

O próximo quarto é Eclipse.

As paredes são preto com vermelho e tem prata ao longo do teto.

Ela parece ponderar sobre este quarto, mas no final é outro não.

Eu estou esperado que ela escolha o próximo quarto.

É o meu favorito e de frente para o meu.

É Crepúsculo.

Não há ofegar nenhum quando eu abro esta porta.

Não há mão sobre a boca.

Ela só olha.

Ele é azul e roxo com cinza e prata.

É exatamente como aquele momento mágico quando o dia escurece e a noite vem chegando.

Ela se vira e sorri e eu sei...

É esse.

* * *

**N/T- POOOOVO, adorei esse capítulo, ownt !**

**Esses quartos com os nomes dos livros da Saga, paixonite aguda nível 48741878.**

**Adorei ela ter escolhido o 'Crepúsculo', se bem que eu ficaria com o Eclipse.**

**Gosto dessas coisas mais obscuras, yeah, yeah !**

**Vem cá, só eu que to achando que a Bella é o fantasma ou o que?**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA, maligna !**

**Comentários? Vamos conversar **

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Oiee povo pervo, amandooo os coments \o/  
**

**Me super animaram, e animaram tanto que antes de sair se der posto mais um \o/  
**

**Bora comentar gente  
**


	6. B&B - Capítulo5

**N/Paulinha essa nota da autora é otima olhem só.  
**

**N/A:Oh meu Deus... Eu amo as teorias de vocês!**

**Então, para responder a algumas perguntas, sem dar spoilers...**

**Não... Bella não é uma vampira, nem Edward.**

**Edward tem 24.**

**Quanto às perguntas de fantasmas... Esperem para ver.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
**

Então, agora eu não estou sozinho em minha enorme casa.

Bella Black está aqui comigo.

Ela permaneceu em seu quarto no primeiro dia que ela ficou aqui.

Eu esperava que ela viesse conhecer a casa.

Passasse algum tempo na biblioteca.

Explorasse a gruta ou a sala de jogos.

Se juntasse a mim para jantar na cozinha.

Mas não.

Eu comi sozinho como sempre faço e depois me garanti de que tudo estava em seu lugar antes de ir para a cama.

Foi estranho.

Saber que eu não estava sozinho em casa, mas não vê-la.

Eu não consegui dormir.

Eu remexi e virei na cama...

Pensando na menina dormindo no quarto oposto ao meu.

Ela parecia tão triste quando eu coloquei a última mala em seu quarto.

Parecia que ela queria conversar.

Mas em vez disso, ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e fechou a porta.

Droga.

Finalmente o sono me encontra.

Ou pelo menos por um tempo.

Meus olhos se abrem lentamente quando eu sinto a cama se mexer.

Como se alguém se sentasse ao meu lado.

Eu posso ver uma sombra sentada na beira da cama.

Seu cabelo é longo e selvagem ao redor de seus ombros.

Ela está vestida de branco.

Bella.

Ela se vira para mim como se eu tivesse falado seu nome em voz alta.

Seu dedo vai para os lábios.

Fique quieto.

Por quê?

Ela se vira para mim e eu quero me sentar.

Eu quero perguntar a ela qual o problema.

Eu quero beijar a merda daqueles lábios macios.

Mas não consigo me mover.

Ela se ajoelha ao meu lado e lentamente...

Então, muito lentamente...

Inclina e pressiona seus lábios na minha bochecha.

Ela cheira tão bem.

Como lavanda, camomila e menta.

Eu quero lamber ela.

Minhas mãos não se movem.

Eu quero tocá-la.

Ela beija minha outra face e os lábios são tão frios.

Eu quero aquecê-la.

Ela se afasta e coloca o dedo sobre os lábios mais uma vez antes de se inclinar e usar as pontas dos dedos para empurrar minhas pálpebras para baixo.

Quando eu abro meus olhos novamente, a luz do sol está entrando por minhas janelas e meu alarme está tocando no criado-mudo.

Que porra é essa?

* * *

**N/A - Sim Edward... Que porra?**

**N/B – OMG, QUE PORR* É ESSA?**

**Será que ele sonhou, será que a Bella é o fantasma, será que eu vou aparecer nua nessa fanfic? OK, PAREI!**

**Gente, muita informação, sou loira e está complicado...**

**A discrição dele parece que é a Bella, AI GZUIS.**

**O que me dizem?**

**CURIOSIDADE NÍVEL EXTREMO,**

**Vamos conversar nos comentários?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Oiee povo pervo  
**

**Eu não ia postar hj, pq nem teve muito coments, sério cade as ninas que disseram que iam acompanhar ¬¬ kkk  
**

**Enfim, eu estou amando o coments que está tendo, e nada de spoiler suas espertinhas, perde a graça e o suspense u.u  
**

**Amanhã quando entrar posto mais um \o/  
**


	7. B&B - Capítulo6

**Capítulo 6**

Eu estou hesitante em sair da cama.

As fronhas ainda cheiram à Bella.

Que diabos foi isso?

Talvez tenha sido um sonho.

Talvez fosse essa a razão pela qual eu não podia me mover.

Talvez...

Talvez eu esteja ficando louco.

Independentemente...

Eu administro uma pousada que serve café da manhã e eu preciso me levantar e fazer um café da manhã.

A porta de Bella está fechada quando eu passo pelo corredor.

Eu dou um pulo quando vejo ela sentado no balcão bebendo uma xícara de café.

Hum...

Ela se vira e sorri para mim.

Ok...

Ou era um sonho ou vamos fingir que não aconteceu.

Eu posso fazer isso.

Eu sorrio de volta e cruzo a cozinha para pegar uma xícara de café.

Graças a Deus por cafeteiras programáveis.

Eu me inclino para trás contra o balcão e tomo um gole enquanto ela faz o mesmo.

Ela está agindo perfeitamente normal.

Ok...

Ela está vestida de calça jeans e um moletom com capuz cinza.

Ela estava tão bonita.

"O que eu posso fazer para você?" - Eu pergunto ansioso para alimentá-la.

Eu tenho essa compulsão para vê-la comer alguma coisa que eu fiz.

"Qualquer coisa... Eu não sou exigente." Viro-me e pego ingredientes para fazer ovos Benedict.

O meu favorito.

Ela se senta e observa-me e por um minuto eu penso...

Isso é perfeito.

Eu posso imaginar nós sentados aqui todas as manhãs.

Eu cozinhando.

Ela olhando.

Então seu celular toca dentro do bolso de seu moletom e meu sonho é quebrado.

Ela sorri timidamente e pula do banco, e praticamente corre para a porta dos fundos.

Posso vê-la pela janela, enquanto ela anda de um lado para o outro na varanda coberta falando ao telefone.

Ela parece tão triste.

Eu quase queimo o bacon canadense a olhando, mas consigo salvá-lo.

Ela volta enquanto eu estou colocando seu prato na mesa.

Ela tenta enxugar as lágrimas sem que eu as veja.

Eu as vejo.

Ela ataca a comida e me alegro quando ela elogia a refeição.

Ela limpa o prato.

Eu acho que ela teria pegado o prato e lambido se pudesse.

Ela sorri para mim antes de colocar seu prato na pia e se afastar.

Eu lavo a louça e limpo a cozinha antes de sair para verificar a piscina.

É final de setembro e eu tenho que chamar a empresa de manutenção de piscinas para vir cobri-la para o inverno, mas por enquanto continuará aberta.

E congelando.

Eu limpo o filtro e verifico os produtos químicos.

Quando viro pra caminhar de volta para a casa, o sol brilha nas janelas do segundo andar.

Eu levanto minha mão para proteger os olhos e vejo-a.

Bella.

Ela está em pé em frente à janela.

Ela está usando o vestido branco da noite anterior.

Sua mão está pressionada contra o vidro e ela parece tão triste.

Mas o que me assusta é que...

Há marcas roxas em volta de seu pescoço.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: E o suspense aumenta kkkk**

**Então ninas do capitulo 6 até o 10 foram traduzidos pela Kayna, mas ela num fez notinha :(  
**

**Então as perguntas, ja disse que não respondo pq se não perde a graça u.u  
**

**Por ser capitulos pequenos, eu pretendo postar dois por dia, isso se tiver comentarios, pq eu num vou postar para o vacuo, ele é um cara legal, mas num gosta de fic que eu sei ¬¬'  
**

**E a fic tem 56 capitulos e ta finalizada e a Barbara e a Kayna tão traduzindo como doidas pra gente, então bora comentar, pq elas merecem, assim como a autora linda que nós deixou traduzir pra vcs.  
**

**Vamos la povo, comentando pra mim postar mais um hj \o/**

**Ah outra coisa, aqui fanfiction não precisa ter conta pra comentar, é só comentar, coloca seu nome e seu coment e posta que eu vejo ok.  
**


	8. B&B - Capítulo7

**Capítulo 7**

Meus pés mal tocam o chão enquanto eu corro do quintal até a porta.

Eu pulo dois e três degraus ao subir correndo as escadas.

Eu paro na frente de sua porta e percebo...

Este não era o quarto que ela estava.

Ela estava no quarto do final do corredor.

O que eu não remodelei ainda.

Eu chacoalho meus ombros e respiro fundo antes de bater em sua porta.

Ela atende e eu posso perceber que ela esteve chorando.

Eu também posso notar que ela ainda está usando o moletom cinza...

Não branco.

Sua garganta esta perfeitamente lisa...

Sem hematomas.

Que porra é essa?

"Edward?" Ela diz calmamente e eu só posso imaginar como eu pareço agora.

Provavelmente, como se eu tivesse visto um fantasma.

* * *

**N/Paulinha:**

**Nuss quantos coments *.***

**Se tiver mais antes de sair eu posto mais um em \o/**

**Mas eu quero uma porrada de coments em ;-)  
**

**Hey parem de pedir spoiler kkk**

**Não vou dar que estraga o suspense uuuuu**


	9. B&B - Capítulo8

**Capítulo 8**

"Desculpe Bella... pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa." Eu digo, tentando soar normal.

Eu acho que falhei miseravelmente pela sua cara.

"Não tem problema." Ela responde e fecha a porta.

Ok.

Que porra é essa?

Eu lentamente viro e vou pelo corredor para o último quarto à esquerda.

Quando abro a porta eu espero que algo pule em mim.

Como um monstro.

Ou o coelhinho da Páscoa.

Eu estou aliviado quando nada acontece.

O quarto está vazio, como tem estado desde que eu comprei a casa.

Todos os outros quartos foram mobiliados.

Mas este não.

Este quarto só parece...

Estranho.

Essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu não quis terminá-lo.

Eu cruzo o quarto e paro em frente à janela.

Eu posso ver que há uma mancha no vidro.

Está na forma de uma mão.

Como se alguém tivesse apertado sua palma contra a janela.

Assim como eu vi Bella fazer.

Mas não pode ser a Bella.

De jeito nenhum.

Então mais uma vez eu me pergunto...

Que porra é essa?

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oie povo pervo, to amandooo os coments**

**Vcs tão pirando em kkkkkkkkkk**

**Mas jaja descobrimos qual é a dos misteiros que rondam a Bella e o Ed kkkk**

**Desculpem só postar agora, mas só deu pra entrar agora.**

**Mas posto mais um hj a noite \o/ vcs merecem com tantos coments divoooossss \o/**

**Agora me vou**


	10. B&B - Capítulo9

**Capítulo 9**

Eu conseguir me recompor o suficiente para fazer as coisas que eu precisava fazer.

Eu lavei a roupa.

Fiz uma lista de supermercado.

Eu aspirei e tirei o pó.

Eu me preocupei e fiquei meio histérico.

Quando é hora do jantar, eu espero que talvez Bella desça e coma comigo...

Mas não.

Ela desce e pede indicações para uma mercearia.

Porra.

Eu me ofereço para levá-la, mas ela recusa com um sorriso.

Eu fiz macarrão para mim e mal toquei.

Estou quase com medo de ir dormir.

Estou quase com medo de não ir.

No fim o cansaço ganha e eu deito na minha cama e adormeço em segundos.

Quando a cama se move eu não hesito em abrir os olhos.

Ela está sentada lá.

Vestida de branco.

Cabelo selvagem ao redor de seus ombros.

Eu quero alcançar e tocá-la, mas não posso me mover.

Ela coloca o dedo sobre os lábios de novo e eu sei.

Fique quieto.

Ela se inclina e pressiona seus lábios contra meu rosto.

Eu tento mover a minha cabeça para que eu possa capturar sua boca com a minha.

Mas eu não consigo me mexer.

Ela beija minha outra face e, em seguida, hesita em cima da minha boca.

Eu daria qualquer coisa para ser capaz de simplesmente levantar a cabeça um pouco e tocar meus lábios nos dela.

Mas eu não consigo.

Ela fecha os olhos e se inclina.

Nossos lábios se tocam apenas por um segundo.

Ela está tão gelada.

Então ela se levanta e pressiona contra minhas pálpebras novamente.

E na próxima vez que eu abro meus olhos...

É de manhã.

* * *

**N/Paulinha:**

**Oiee povo pervo uhuh chegando aos 200 coments \o/**

**Vcs tão arrazando nos coments**

**Mas eu quero maissss **

**Essa fic merece um bazilhãoooo de coments kkkkkk, só minha opnião u.u**

**Enfim, se tiver muitos coments eu posso postar mais um essa noite antes de ir dormir, mas só se tiver muitãooo  
**


	11. B&B - Capítulo10

**Capítulo 10**

Eu olho em volta do quarto.

Eu estou sozinho.

Que porra é essa?

Eu lambo meus lábios e eu juro que ainda posso saboreá-la.

Eu não posso estar sonhando.

Isso tem que ser real.

Eu pulo da cama e me apresso para descer.

Bella está sentada no mesmo lugar no balcão.

Café aquecendo suas mãos frias.

Moletom azul hoje.

Eu confronto ela?

Será que eu digo alguma coisa?

Se realmente é ela que está indo ao meu quarto à noite, eu quero que ela pare?

E se estes são apenas invenções da minha imaginação, será que eu quero que ela pense que sou um filho da puta louco?

Eu decidir ficar quieto.

Porque neste momento o pensamento dela indo embora é como uma faca no meu coração.

Eu quero ela...

E não só para tocá-la e beijá-la...

Mas para abraçá-la e cheirá-la e sentar ao lado dela enquanto a neve está caindo lá fora.

Que porra é essa?

Eu não sei praticamente nada sobre ela.

Mas eu juro que isso vai mudar.

Começando agora.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Carai vcs gostaram do Ed rolando nu na cozinha ne kkkkkkkkk**

**Suas pervas, mas eu queria tambem u.u**

**UHUH agora a fic ta bobando \o/**

**Muitos coments e super ansiosos pra saber os misterios dessa casa**

**A perguntaram e eu esqueci de responder desculpa.**

**Sim vai ser sempre pov Ed a fic toda do Ed \o/**

**Agora bora ler que eu posto mais um ainda hj em.**


	12. B&B - Capítulo11

**Capítulo 11**

Eu caminho calmamente até o balcão e coloco um café.

Bella sorri para mim quando eu despejo o creme na xícara.

"Você sabe que deveria colocar primeiro o creme e açúcar na xícara e depois o café." Ela diz calmamente e eu olho para ela com um sorriso.

"É mesmo? O que... você é uma graduada na Universidade de Dunkin Donuts ou algo assim?"

"Não..." Ela sorri e posso dizer que há mais vindo, então eu só espero com a minha xícara de café preparado indevidamente na minha mão.

"Foi Starbucks 101." Ela ri.

Eu rio.

Eu preciso de mais.

"Então, o que exatamente você está fazendo aqui?" Eu pergunto casualmente.

Enquanto isso, eu sinto como se meu corpo inteiro fosse apenas um fio eletrificado à espera de sua resposta.

"Hum... eu fui adotada." Ela diz e é isso. Ela está terminando seu café, o copo está na pia e ela se foi.

E eu sou deixado em pé no meio da minha cozinha.

Confuso.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oieee povo pervo**

**foi mals num postar ontem, domingo as vezes é complicado mexer no pc**

**Ta todo mundo em casa ¬¬**

**Mas hj pra compensar posto tres cap, se tiver coments \o/**


	13. B&B - Capítulo12

**Capítulo 12**

Minhas noites são preenchidas com o cheiro e o sabor da Bella.

Ela vem todas as noites, e senta-se à beira da cama.

Ela beija meu rosto e, ocasionalmente, minha boca.

Então ela fecha meus olhos e se vai.

Sinto o cheiro dela na minha pele o dia inteiro.

Já não me importo se ela é real ou sonho.

Eu só quero que ela venha até mim.

Quando eu abro meus olhos novamente, a luz da manhã já se infiltra pela minha janela, mal posso esperar para me encontrar com ela na cozinha.

Este é o nosso padrão...

Todos os dias.

Ela senta-se no banco enquanto eu preparo meu café corretamente, e daí ela me conta algum detalhezinho sobre si mesma.

Eu sou o peixinho dourado com fome e ela é a minha dona.

Ela deixa cair os pedaços de si mesma no meu aquário e eu devoro-os assim que caem na água.

Estou sempre à espera, faminto.

Ela me diz que ela é de uma pequena cidade em Washington.

Mas ela nasceu aqui.

Ela é adotada.

Ela foi para a faculdade na Filadélfia.

Agora ela escreve.

Como... livros e esse tipo de coisa.

Ela se recusa a me dizer o seu pseudônimo.

Isso me irrita.

Ela não me diz quem liga para ela todos os dias e porque ela fica tão triste depois.

Ela me diz que foi atraída para a casa.

Ela não tem ideia sobre os rumores.

Eu só...

Eu preciso de mais.

Mas toda vez que eu pergunto sobre a sua família ou o que ela está fazendo aqui...

Ela foge as pressas para o quarto e fica trancada lá o dia todo.

Eu odeio isso.

Eu gostaria que ela descesse e se sentasse comigo.

Eu gostaria que ela me ajudasse a varrer as folhas.

Eu gostaria...

Eu só gostaria.

* * *

**N/T – Ain gente, que Edward depressivo!**

**E essa Bella, o que será que aconteceu com ela?**

**Ok, só eu tenho vontade de pegar Edzinhu lindo no colo e ninar?**

**Ah, e dar pepeta, hsuahsua.**

**Vamos conversar nos comentários?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Oie meu povo pervo**

**cade as ninas comentadeiraaas?**

**Eu sei que vcs estão ai, então comentem kkk**

**Amando os coments, principalmente a obsessão de vcs sobre o Ed nu na cozinha kkk**

**bora comentar, que se tiver coments antes de sair eu posto mais um \o/**


	14. B&B - Capítulo13

**Capítulo 13**

Eu tento ficar acordado.

Eu quero vê-la entrar no quarto.

Eu quero que ela fale comigo.

Eu quero que ela seja honesta sobre o que está acontecendo, porque definitivamente, algo está acontecendo.

Mas já falhando, meus olhos se fecham, e a próxima coisa que percebo é que ela está sentada na beira da cama.

Seu dedo vai para os lábios, e eu balanço a cabeça.

"Bella". Eu sussurro e de repente estou congelando de frio.

As janelas estão cobertas de gelo.

Eu olho para Bella e...

Ela se foi.

* * *

**N/A: Uh oh ...**

**N/T – Ain gente, essa Bella é muito malvada !**

**Eu na cama com esse Edward lindo iria fazer tudo, menos desaparecer.**

**Hsuahsuahusa.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá **

**N/Paulinha: QUe capítulo minusculooo T_T  
**

**Se eu fosse vcs, exigiria mais um hj u.u kkkk  
**

**Mas essa sou eu, ja vcs eu não sei  
**

**amando os coments, e em breve esse Fofoward descobre os misterios que rondam sua casa?  
**

**Esperemos que sim, pro bem da sanidade dele kkkk  
**


	15. B&B - Capítulo14

**Capítulo 14**

Eu não posso voltar a dormir.

Em vez disso eu sento e olho para a porta.

Devo ir falar com ela?

Devo confrontá-la?

Mas que diabos foi que aconteceu agora?

Eu mantenho meus olhos abertos até ver a luz fraca do amanhecer.

E então eu desço as escadas.

Eu chego à cozinha antes de Bella, e apenas sento no seu lugar.

Eu ouço quando ela desce as escadas.

Ela para rapidamente quando me vê.

"Olá Edward."

Eu só olho para ela.

"Edward?" Ela pergunta, chegando perto de mim e colocando a mão nas minhas costas.

Eu posso sentir o frio de sua pele através da minha camisa.

"O que está acontecendo?" Pergunto quietamente e ela tira sua mão de mim.

Sua respiração entrecortada me diz que ela sabe exatamente sobre o que estou falando.

"Edward", ela começa, mas eu a corto.

Giro no banco e olho para ela.

Suas mãos estão enterradas nos bolsos de seu agasalho de moletom e suas bochechas estão coradas.

"Meus pais adotivos morreram." Ela sussurra e eu me inclino para frente para ouvi-la melhor.

"Eles foram até a nossa casa de lago e houve um acidente com o barco e... e..." Ela resmunga e eu me sinto um merda por fazê-la falar sobre isso não estando pronta.

Não era isso que eu estava esperando.

Eu puxo-a contra mim e ela vem de bom grado.

Ela é tão fria, mas cheira tão bem.

"Desculpa por não ter te contado. Eu só queria que alguém me olhasse sem aquela piedade estampada nos olhos." Ela respira e eu me sinto como merda novamente.

"Quem te liga?" Eu falo em seu cabelo.

"Meu irmão adotivo, Jake."

"Por que ele faz você chorar?"

"Ele quer que eu volte para casa." Ela diz, e posso dizer que ela está chorando.

Eu me afasto e olho para ela.

"Você quer ir para casa?"

Ela olha para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não."

* * *

**N/T- OMG, IRMÃ DO JAKE?**

**PAIS ADOTIVOS MORTOS NO ACIDENTE DE CARRO?**

**Sinto que tem coisas escondidas ainda, e vocês?**

**AAAAAA, comentem que eu fiquei curiosa!**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá !**

**N/Paulinha: Finalmente algumas respostas da Bella  
**

**Mas agora resta a gente saber sobre o fantasminha do Ed kkkkkkkk  
**

**Cara cade as ninas, eu entrei hj e tinha tão pouquinho coment  
**

**Quero mais em  
**

**pq agora que a coisa vai ficar boa \o  
**


	16. B&B - Capítulo15

**Capítulo 15**

"Há quanto tempo eles faleceram?" Eu pergunto quietamente, odiando fazê-la reviver essa dor, mas eu preciso saber.

"Seis semanas atrás. Eu estava aqui na Filadélfia fazendo pesquisa para meu próximo livro quando recebi o telefonema. Fui para casa e ajudei Jake com o funeral, mas depois, assim que eles estavam... enterrados... eu fui embora. Voltei aqui porque eu pensei... Eu senti..." Ela vacila.

Esfrego minhas mãos em suas costas e, não posso deixar de apreciar como é bom sentir ela abraçada a mim.

Eu amo poder tocá-la.

Eu gostaria que ela me deixasse tocá-la durante a noite, quando ela vem até mim.

Eu gostaria de saber se ela realmente aparece para mim ou se é apenas um sonho.

Eu ainda estou muito confuso.

Ela olha para mim com seus olhos vermelhos e eu quero beijá-la.

Eu quero tanto beijá-la.

Mas eu não beijo.

Em vez disso eu limpo suas lágrimas com meu polegar.

"Você vai a um lugar comigo?"

"A qualquer lugar". Diz ela.

* * *

**N/A: Onde eles estão indo?**

**N/T – OMG !**

**REVELAÇÕES BOMBÁSTICAS, kkk**

**Fiquei curiosa para saber onde estão indo... Será OESCONDERIJOSUPERSECRETODOED WARD ?**

**Aquele lugar que ele me levou semana passada #dream.**

**E ai, façam suas apostas nos comentários **

**Beijos, Barbara Sá !**

**N/Paulinha: EIta agora a coisa vai  
**

**Bella finalmente ta falando com o Ed \o/  
**

**Mas e a Bella que fica com ele a noite?  
**

**Será que tem revelação no proximo? Comentem que vcs vão saber hehe  
**


	17. B&B - Capítulo16

**Capítulo 16**

"Então o que é esse lugar?" Bella pergunta quando eu abro sua porta.

Ela sorri meio debochada para mim quando eu a escolto para meu Volvo.

Porra.

Não é como se todos nós pudéssemos nos dar ao luxo de dirigir um Porsche.

"Este é o Jardim Longwood, vitrine de estreia do mundo hortícola." Eu digo enquanto eu faço aquela reverência estúpida novamente.

Ela está rindo de mim por trás de sua mão.

"Tem mais de 1050 hectares de jardins, bosques e prados. Podemos ver mais de 11 mil tipos diferentes de plantas." Eu digo a ela enquanto eu a puxo para a entrada.

"E quanto é que eles pagam para você ser o porta-voz deles?" Ela pergunta, perfeitamente séria.

Eu mostro minha língua para ela enquanto eu pago a taxa de entrada e vamos para os jardins.

"Então," eu falo olhando pelo livreto do Jardim, "temos a sorte de estar aqui esta semana. O maior Chrysanthemum da América do Norte está em época de florescer".

Ela para de andar, o que me obriga a parar de andar.

Eu olho para ela.

Ela está olhando para mim.

"Você é gay?" Ela pergunta.

Que porra é essa?

"Porque estaria tudo bem por mim, se você fosse, mas eu só gostaria de saber para que eu possa ajustar as minhas fantasias e colocar alguém como... Jackson Rathbone lá em vez de mim." Ela diz com um sorriso tímido e eu fico tipo...

O que diabos esta acontecendo?

"Bella..." Eu começo e ela racha de rir.

"Oh meu Deus... você devia ver a sua cara! Eu não pude resistir você estava tão sério com seus fatos do Jardim Longwood que eu não pude resistir brincar!" Ela se acaba de rir.

E eu estou admirado com ela.

E aqui sua vida está caindo em torno dela e ela ainda pode rir.

E o fato é que sou eu fazendo ela rir ...

Eu não tenho palavras.

* * *

**N/B: Então, nunca deixo uma notinha, mas hoje vou deixar uma só para esclarecer umas coisinhas. Aqui teve o nome correto de uma flor que não foi traduzido, a Chrysanthemum (por sinal está errado até em inglês), vulgarmente chamado de crisântemo, o nome correto é o mesmo nas duas línguas, então deixei como estava.**

**Enfim, divirtam-se.**

**Fran**

**N/Paulinha:  
**

**Oiee povo pervo  
**

**finalmente nosso casal ta interagindo ne kkk \o/  
**

**Vamos comentar que posto mais um hj em \o  
**

**Ps. Lamento pelo seu avô Jandara, espero que esteja bem**

**bjs linda**


	18. B&B - Capítulo17

**N/A: OK… Eu menti… esse é o melhor capítulo até agora!**

**Capítulo 17**

"Eu não acredito que você fez eles nos expulsarem dos Jardins Longwood." Eu repreendo enquanto chegamos a casa.

Ela está sentada ao meu lado com aquela banana estúpida na mão.

"Como eu ia saber que não pode pegar as bananas da árvore? Elas estavam penduradas ali... me implorando para pegá-las." Ela fez beicinho enquanto girava a fruta em suas mãos.

"Sim, bem... você fez eles nos expulsarem!"

"Sim Edward... Eu sei. Agora onde você irá conseguir a sua dose de Chrysanthemum?" Ela ri e com isso todo o meu mau humor some.

"Fique quieta." Eu rio enquanto desligo o motor e giro em direção a ela.

Ela parece tão feliz.

Tão livre.

Como se todas aquelas preocupações tivessem sumido.

Eu quero vê-la assim todos os dias.

Sem pensar eu me inclino para frente...

Eu quero beijá-la.

Ela inclina-se para mim e acho que...

É isso.

Nós finalmente vamos nos beijar.

E eu _sei_ que não estou sonhando.

Assim que meus lábios estão para pressionar contra os dela...

A parte dianteira do carro é esmagada sob o peso do galho de uma árvore.

Bella grita e eu posso ter soltado um grito muito viril.

Eu puxo-a sobre o console central e para fora pelo lado do motorista.

Nós paramos e olhamos para o carro.

Um galho de árvore enorme está caído sobre o capô.

Eu olho para a casa e calafrios percorrem a minha espinha.

Eu vejo uma sombra movendo-se através das janelas do quarto vazio.

O que está acontecendo?

* * *

**N/Paulinha: O grito muito viril do Ed é o melhor kkkk**

**Ain quase rolou o beijo, mas o que sera que atrapalhou O.o**

**Medoooo  
**

**E agora ainda acham que é a Bella que vai no quarto do Ed a noite?  
**

**Bora comentar que tem mais um \o  
**


	19. B&B - Capítulo18

**Capítulo 18**

"Então... isso foi estranho." Eu digo depois que o caminhão reboque foi embora com o meu Volvo arrastando atrás dele.

Meu Volvo coitado.

"Hum sim... isso foi muito estranho." Ela diz enquanto se senta no balcão para me ver fazer o jantar.

Berinjela à parmegiana.

Tão bom.

"Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?"

"Minha mãe tentou fazer minha irmã cozinhar com ela, mas Alice não podia ter se incomodado com nada, exceto meninos e daí meninas, e depois ambos por um tempo... mas de qualquer maneira, ela me recrutou para ajudar a cozinhar na Ação de Graças e foi isso... Eu estava viciado." Eu digo a ela enquanto eu ralo o queijo por cima do prato e viro para deslizá-lo no forno.

Quando eu viro de novo eu vejo que Bella está chorando e eu me amaldiçoo por falar sobre a minha família.

"Bella, eu não quis..." murmuro, caminhando em sua direção.

Ela coloca sua mão para cima e limpa as lágrimas.

"Não... Eu quero ouvir sobre sua família. Estas são apenas... estas são apenas lágrimas de arrependimento, porque a minha mãe adotiva e eu nunca tivemos nada parecido com isso juntas. Eu nem sei por que eles me adotaram. Meu irmão Jake era o filho biológico deles e ele é apenas alguns meses mais velho que eu. E foi perfeitamente óbvio desde o início que eu não era filha deles. Eles são nativos americanos e eu... bem, você não pode ficar muito mais branco do que eu". Ela ri sem graça.

Ela olha para mim.

"Você já sentiu como se algo estivesse faltando?" Ela sussurrou e eu quero dizer a ela que sim...

Eu me sentia assim...

Até que ela entrou pela minha porta da frente.

* * *

**N/A: Espero não ter ofendido ninguém com os comentários da Bella. Mas qual é... ela é transparente de tão pálida e só levaria um segundo para perceber que ela não era irmã do Jacob.**

**N/Paulinha: E o misterio aumenta  
**

**O que rola nessa historia  
**

**Se eu fosse vcs, comentavam feito loucas pra ter muitos capitulos kkk  
**


	20. B&B - Capítulo19

**N/A: Além do mais eu queria estar por aqui para ver a reação de vocês a esse capítulo.**

**Aviso para esse capítulo… uhm é... aviso.**

**Capítulo 19**

Passamos o resto da noite juntos.

Ela sai algumas vezes para atender o celular, mas eu me sinto melhor sabendo quem está do outro lado.

Seu irmão.

Quando é tarde subimos as escadas juntos e eu estou hesitante em deixá-la ir quando chegarmos à sua porta.

Será que eu vou sonhar de novo?

É um sonho?

Porra eu nem sei mais.

Eu me inclino para frente e ela me olha com olhos cautelosos.

Eu encosto meus lábios contra seu rosto e ouço seu suspiro.

É o suficiente.

"Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite, Edward."

O sono vem fácil enquanto eu reproduzo os acontecimentos do dia na minha mente.

Vendo Bella rir e sorrir.

Observando-a comer a comida que eu fiz.

Beijar a suavidade de sua bochecha.

Quando a cama move eu abro meus olhos e a vejo sentada lá.

O cabelo dela está levantado e eu quero alcançar e tocar a sua nuca.

Ela se vira para mim e sorri.

É um sorriso de fome.

De repente eu estou duro.

O lençol fez uma tenda sobre meus quadris e eu estou completamente envergonhado.

Ela segue os meus olhos e sorri de novo.

Seus olhos estão escuros.

Ela pega o lençol e eu não tenho forças para detê-la.

Sua mão encontra o cós da minha calça e eu pulo ao sentir seus dedos frios, frios me alcançar.

Eu quero me mexer.

Eu não quero isso.

Eu quero...

Sua mão agarra meu pau e eu não consigo mais pensar.

Todos os meus pensamentos sumiram conforme ela desliza sua mão pequena e fria para cima e para baixo.

Minhas costas querem levantar, mas eu não posso.

Meus dedos coçam para alcançá-la, mas eles não podem.

Eu não quero isso, mas eu não tenho escolha, pois o meu corpo me trai e eu venho em toda sua mão e minha barriga.

Ela se abaixa e beija meus lábios antes de pressionar seus dedos sobre minhas pálpebras.

Eu quero falar, mas eu não posso.

Eu quero chorar.

Quando eu abro os olhos novamente eu posso dizer que é de manhã, mas ainda é cedo.

Eu não quero levantar.

Eu não quero encontrar o resíduo de minhas atividades noturnas na minha barriga.

Eu não quero acreditar que isso é real.

Quando eu empurro os cobertores para baixo eu amaldiçoo.

Estou coberto de porra seca.

Isso foi um sonho molhado ou Bella esteve aqui comigo ontem à noite?

Ou é outra pessoa?

Que porra é essa?

* * *

**N/A: Um fantasma já te masturbou durante o sono?**

**N/Paulinha: Esse capitulo é muito tenso  
**

**Tipo Ed é usado tadinho dele kkkk  
**

**curiosa pra ver a reação de vcs  
**

**Eu fiquei meio O.o  
**

**FANTASMA TARADAAAA kkk  
**

**comentando que leem o proximo ainda hj \o  
**


	21. B&B - Capítulo20

**Capítulo 20**

Eu não saio da cama.

Eu fico deitado lá olhando para o teto.

Eu posso ouvir Bella andando lá embaixo e eu sei que ela vai se perguntar onde eu estou, mas eu simplesmente não consigo olhar para ela esta manhã.

Minha cabeça está uma bagunça.

Foi ela?

Foi um sonho?

Quando ouço a batida na porta eu sei que é Bella e eu levanto, coloco uma camisa e me certifico que a bagunça na minha barriga está coberta.

Eu me inclino contra a parede quando eu abro a porta e olho para ela.

Ela sorri para mim.

Eu apenas não posso fazer o mesmo.

Eu quero ela.

Eu não posso me enganar sobre isso.

Mas isto de não saber...

Essa confusão está me matando.

"Edward?" Ela sussurra enquanto morde o lábio.

"Eu sinto muito Bella, eu não estou me sentindo bem." Eu falo e posso ver a tristeza em seus olhos.

Ela está preocupada que eu me arrependa do que aconteceu ontem.

Isso não poderia estar mais longe da verdade.

Ontem foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Foi ontem à noite que tudo foi para o inferno.

* * *

**N/A: : (**

**N/Paulinha: Concordo com a autora :(  
**

**Comentandoooo  
**


	22. B&B - Capítulo21

**Capítulo 21**

"Posso fazer alguma coisa... pegar algo para você?" Ela pergunta timidamente e eu fico me odiando.

Eu preciso fazer algo para corrigir isso.

"Bella... Eu preciso tomar um banho, mas depois o que você acha de dar um passeio comigo?"

Ela sorri.

"Eu adoraria Edward, contanto que você tenha certeza que está bem pra isso."

Ah... Eu estou bem para isso.

* () * () * () *

"Então, esse é o jazigo da família. Foi meio assustador a primeira vez que eu vim aqui, mas depois eu pensei sobre a história por trás dessas sepulturas e percebi que, se ninguém viesse aqui olhá-los, ninguém se lembraria de suas vidas." Eu digo a Bella enquanto caminhamos por entre as lápides.

Eu estive aqui pelo menos uma vez por semana desde que eu comprei a casa.

Eu sou atraído por esse lugar.

Bella está olhando para os nomes e as datas de todas as lápides.

Ela para na mais recente.

Eu já olhei mais vezes do que posso contar.

_Elizabeth Swan_

_Nascimento: 13 de setembro de 1989_

_Morte: 11 de agosto de 2011_

_Levada muito cedo_

Bella está olhando apenas nas palavras.

"Bella?"

Nada

Eu ando até lá e fico atrás dela, coloco a mão em seu ombro.

Ela está tão fria.

"Bella?"

"Ela nasceu no mesmo dia que eu." Ela sussurra e eu olho por cima de seu ombro no túmulo.

Elizabeth Swan.

E então, tudo se encaixa.

Ela era a garota que foi assassinada em minha casa.

Meu agente imobiliário me disse que foi o pai dela quem a matou, e logo após atirou em si mesmo.

É isso...

O que está...

"Bella... Eu acho que você precisa ir até o sótão comigo."

* * *

**N/A - Dun dun dun ... ...!**

**N/T – Ooooie povo,**

**O que será que Edward vai mostrar para Bella no sótão, hm...**

**Pensei bestei #ever !**

**Será que Elizabeth e Bella tem alguma ligação?**

**Ai meu Edward nu no chão da cozinha, to vendo a hora que a Samara do 'Chamado' vai aparecer ai, hsua.**

**Comentários?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá!**

**N/Paulinha: Ah agora a coisa vai ficar boa  
**

**Será que agora descobrimos esse misterio todo?  
**

**Vamos comentar que eu posto mais \o  
**


	23. B&B - Capítulo22

**N/A: Mais respostas...**

**Capítulo 22**

Bella me segue pelas escadas e caminhamos juntos até as caixas, sinto um frio percorrer a minha espinha.

Eu posso dizer que Bella sente o mesmo pela forma como ela fica olhando em volta e como suas mãos passam para cima e para baixo por seus braços.

Vai ficando mais frio conforme nos aproximamos dos porta-retratos.

Eu quero que Bella veja os bebês.

Talvez...

Eu os viro e paro quando chego ao das duas menininhas.

Bella arfa e se inclina para frente.

"Se parecem comigo quando eu era bebê." Ela sussurra e eu sei...

Eu só sei...

"Eu acho que era você."

"O que?" Ela solta o fôlego e olha para mim, seus olhos estão enormes.

"Eu acho que você nasceu aqui. Acho que vocês eram gêmeas e separaram vocês. Você foi viver com os Black e sua irmã, Elizabeth, ela ficou aqui."

Ela está olhando para mim, como se eu estivesse tentando reescrever toda sua história...

E eu estou.

* * *

**N/T- UAU, revelações bombásticas, vocês concordam com isso?**

**Gente, estou in love, hsuahsua.**

**Comentários?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: OMG Bella é irmã da Elizabeth? Será que ela é a fantasminha tarada?  
**

**Muitas revelações e tem mais no proximo  
**

**bora comentar \o  
**


	24. B&B - Capítulo23

**Capítulo 23**

O quarto está tão frio que eu posso ver a minha respiração enquanto me afasto dos porta-retratos e sigo em direção as caixas.

"Edward?" Bella chama e eu viro para ela.

Suas mãos estão tremendo e ela está muito pálida.

"Eu acho que não deveríamos estar aqui." Ela diz e eu quero concordar.

Mas eu não posso.

Eu preciso saber o que diabos está acontecendo.

Eu me afasto e começo a ir de novo para o canto.

"Edward!" Bella grita e...

* * *

**N/A- Kitkat é uma cadela... é o que ela é.**

**N/T- OMG, o que me dizem?**

**Será que o porta-retrato puxou Bella,**

**GZUIS, não estou bem!**

**Comentários?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá!**

**N/Paulinha: Ah como a Ktikat é uma autora má parando na melhor parte  
**

**Mas felizmente pra nós, eu tenho o cap aqui traduzido e betadinho, bora comentar que eu posto  
**

**Pois não podemos ficar nesse suspense ne kkkk  
**


	25. B&B - Capítulo24

**N/A – Minha frase favorita de todos os tempos no fim do capítulo.**

**Capítulo 24**

A escuridão é tudo o que posso ver.

Quando eu abro meus olhos Bella está inclinada sobre mim.

Seu cabelo é uma cortina em volta de nós.

"Edward?" Ela sussurra e eu posso ver a umidade em suas bochechas.

"Por que você está chorando?" Eu pergunto e minha voz está rouca e áspera.

"Você... você desmaiou ou caiu ou algo assim." Ela diz e as lágrimas vêm mais rápido.

Sento-me lentamente, porque minha cabeça está com todos os tipos de tontura, e puxo-a para os meus braços.

A temperatura na sala cai.

"Nós precisamos sair daqui." Eu sussurro em seu ouvido e ela balança a cabeça e me ajuda.

Eu coloco meu braço nos seus ombros e nós caminhamos para escada.

Ela vai à frente para que possa me ajudar a descer.

Minhas pernas estão bambas.

Ela leva-me para o meu quarto e eu caio na cama.

Ela se senta na borda...

Assim como _ela_ faz todas as noites.

Que porra é essa?

"Então..." Ela diz, ela está muito nervosa.

Se bem que eu também estaria se descobrisse que tinha um gêmeo, e que esse irmão está morto.

Eu realmente não acho que agora seria um bom momento para contar que sua irmã me masturbou ontem à noite.

Mas é claro que, provavelmente, nunca há bom momento para notícias como essa.

* * *

**N/T – Mas gente, Edward passando mal?**

**Bella super preocupada.**

**Essa história muda da água para o vinho num piscar de olhos,**

**Estou amando isso. E vocês?**

**Comentários?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: kkkk, o que será que a Bella vai dizer se souber das intenções nada puras da irmã fantasminha dela? kkkk  
**

**Aposto que ela não vai gostar, mas essa sou eu u.u  
**

**Bora comentar que a gente sabe quando ela descobrir ne ;)  
**


	26. B&B - Capítulo25

**Capítulo 25**

Só leva alguns minutos para eu me sentir normal de volta.

Eu preciso nos tirar daqui...

Nem que seja por apenas algum tempo.

Porque eu ainda amo esta casa.

Eu sinto que ainda pertenço a esse lugar.

Eu só quero saber o que diabos está acontecendo.

Eu puxo-a porta afora e desço as escadas.

Ela sorri quando abro a porta do motorista de seu carro e ponho-a para dentro.

Porque meu Volvo, coitado, está a caminho do latoeiro.

Eu ia gostar de dirigir seu Porsche?

Claro que sim...

Mas eu sei que este é o seu bebê, sendo assim eu me sento bem feliz no banco do passageiro.

Eu lhe dou instruções de como chegar à biblioteca.

Pois precisamos de respostas.

É fácil encontrar o artigo de jornal, uma vez que foi uma grande notícia em toda a cidade.

_Elizabeth Swan, 22 anos e seu pai, Charles, de 43 anos foram encontrados mortos em sua casa na noite de segunda-feira. Aparentemente Charles Swan estrangulou sua filha até a morte antes de tirar sua própria vida com uma espingarda. Não há membros sobreviventes da família como Renée Swan, esposa e mãe, morreu ao dar à luz a Elizabeth._

Nós sentamos lá olhando para a tela do computador.

Então...

O pai biológico de Bella matou a irmã gêmea dela...

Na minha casa...

No final do corredor de onde dormimos.

E sua mãe morreu ao dar à luz.

Por que não há menção de Bella?

O que diabos está acontecendo?

Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que as respostas estão no sótão.

Será que eu posso ser homem o suficiente e voltar lá, ou será que não?

Será que não?

* * *

**N/T – Charles matou Elizabeth?**

**Por que será? Tem muita coisa envolvida nessa história...**

**O que mais me intriga é o fato de terem se 'desfeito' da Bella.**

**O que me dizem? Comentem!**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ed seja homem suficiente e entre no sotão  
**

**queremos respostas, eu quero e vcs?  
**

**Comentem e saberemos se Ed foi homem o suficiente kkkkk  
**

**Aposto que ele é, mas essa sou eu u.u  
**


	27. B&B - Capítulo26

**Capítulo 26 **

A viagem de volta para casa é quieta.

Nós hesitamos na entrada, antes de sair e ir para dentro de casa.

Eu não quero ter medo em minha própria casa.

Mas eu estou.

Eu não toco em Bella.

Porque eu não quero irritar sua irmã.

Porra mais estranha.

Eu digo a Bella para esperar ali embaixo, enquanto eu vou para o sótão.

Ela quer vir, mas eu acho que se for só eu lá em cima Elizabeth não vai nos machucar.

Ela quer a mim.

Eu tenho certeza disso.

O quarto está frio de novo quando empurro a porta aberta.

Fica pior quando caminho em direção as caixas.

Pego a primeiro de cima e viro.

Lá está ela.

Elizabeth.

Ela se parece muito com Bella, é esquisito.

Mas eu posso dizer a diferença.

Bella é mais suave.

Seus olhos são maiores.

Os cílios são mais longos.

Além disso, você sabe... ela está viva.

Eu sorrio para a fantasma e ela sorri de volta.

Assustador.

Eu ando devagar e ela se move e me deixa passar.

Faço de tudo para não correr escada abaixo.

Minhas axilas estão encharcadas quando eu finalmente volto para a cozinha e coloco a caixa sobre o balcão.

"Edward?" Bella pergunta, sua mão esfregando sobre meu coração acelerado.

"Sim?" Eu choramingo.

Másculo, eu sei.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu estarei uma vez que conseguirmos as porras de umas respostas." Eu digo enquanto abro a caixa.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: EU tambem quero algumas respostas u.u kkk**

**Carai agora é real, Elizabeth é a fantasma e ta e mostrando OMG O.o**

**bora comentar o proximo pervaiadaaa  
**


	28. B&B - Capítulo27

**Capítulo 27**

A caixa está cheia de livros...

Diários para ser exato.

Bella pega um e sinto calafrios percorrer meu corpo quando ela o abre.

"É do Charles." Ela diz e eu dou a volta no balcão para ler sobre seu ombro.

Ele tinha uma caligrafia muito bonita.

O quê?

Ele tinha.

"Escute isso"

_Minha querida Renée... Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu tentei, Deus sabe como eu tentei. Eu não posso nem olhar para ela. Seus olhos me seguem quando me movo pelo berçário. Eu sei que você ficaria com raiva de mim, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Eu tenho que mandá-la embora_.

"Oh meu Deus!" Bella sussurra depois que termina de ler a passagem no diário.

"Ele está falando de mim. Ele me mandou embora." Ela solta o fôlego e suas mãos tremem quando ela coloca o livro no balcão e se vira, caindo em meus braços.

Eu seguro-a quando ela desmorona.

Seu pai mandou-a embora.

Seu próprio pai.

Mas que diabos?

Eu continuo lendo o livro aberto enquanto ela agarra firmemente a minha camiseta.

_Eu sei que você não iria querer que eu a culpasse, mas eu não posso evitar. Isto foi culpa dela. A prova está aí. Eu sei o que aconteceu. E agora eu preciso arrumar isso. Ela será mais feliz assim... e nós também._

Passo os dedos pelo seu cabelo e pressiono os meus lábios em sua têmpora.

Isso deve estar matando ela.

As palavras de seu pai aqui claramente tentando justificar por que ele a deu.

E agora só precisamos descobrir por que ele matou a irmã dela.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: OMG, como Charlie é mau**

**Deu a Bella, matou a Elizabeth, agora nos queremos saber**

**POR QUE?**

**Vamos comentar que a gente descobre hehe**


	29. B&B - Capítulo28

**Capítulo 28**

"Você está pronta para ler mais?" Eu sussurro em seu cabelo e ela concorda.

Ela se vira nos meus braços e pega o diário.

"_Ela é tão pequena no berço. Nossa Elizabeth. Tão doce e amável. Ela nunca chora. Ela precisa de você aqui, mas você já se foi... tudo por causa dela. Entrei em contato com a agência e eles encontraram um lar para ela no Estado de Washington. Eles estavam confusos sobre os meus requisitos, mas ainda conseguiram encontrar um lugar apropriado para ela. Ela precisa ir para uma família que possa lidar com ela, uma com experiência para entender o que ela é. Os Black são perfeitos. Ele é um chefe indígena e sabe exatamente o que ela é e como lidar com ela. Só posso esperar que eles estejam seguros com ela lá. Eu odiaria que ela machucasse mais alguém. Eles estão vindo buscá-la de manhã e eu me sinto mal mandando embora algo que faz parte de você. Mas eu não posso cuidar dela... Eu não posso cuidar dela sabendo que ela levou você para longe de mim, sabendo o que ela é. Então, eu estou mandando-a embora. Ela é do mal... o segundo filho. E eu não posso tê-la aqui... corrompendo nossa Elizabeth."_

Bella está soluçando.

Seu pai achava que ela era a responsável pela morte de sua mãe.

Ele pensou que ela era má.

Seu mundo está caindo ao seu redor.

Sua família adotiva acreditava nessas mentiras.

Será que eles a trataram de forma diferente por causa disso?

É por isso que seu irmão continua ligando?

Para se certificar de que ela não está machucando ninguém?

Eu alcanço a caixa e encontro uma pasta de documentos do hospital.

Certidão de óbito de Renée Swan está lá dentro.

Ela morreu de hemorragia maciça após dar a luz à segunda gêmea.

O problema é...

De acordo com as certidões de nascimento dentro da caixa...

Bella não foi a segunda gêmea.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Tam Tam Tam**

**Oh meu deusoooo**

**E agora?**

**Ja dizia minha velha avozinha, comentando que a gente descobre hehe**


	30. B&B - Capítulo29

**Capítulo 29**

"O que... o que significa tudo isso?" Bella sussurra e eu não sei o que lhe dizer.

Eu não tenho ideia do que isso significa.

O pai dela pensou que Bella foi quem causou a morte de Renée.

Mas não foi Bella.

Foi Elizabeth.

Realisticamente, nenhuma delas causou a morte de Renée.

Foi um acidente.

Um acidente horrível.

Mas tente dizer isso a um marido de luto.

Se eu perdesse Bella...

Eu nem sequer a tenho, mas se ela fosse minha e eu a perdesse, eu provavelmente iria querer alguém para culpar também.

Mas culpar uma criança...

Isso me deixa furioso, que ele não conseguia ver além de sua raiva e tristeza e perceber que suas filhas eram uma ligação com sua esposa.

"Bella". Eu solto o fôlego e de repente a cozinha está congelando.

Eu viro minha cabeça para o corredor e lá está ela.

Elizabeth.

"Você é destinado a ser meu." Ela sussurra.

Minhas mãos se envolvem ao redor da cintura de Bella e eu a prendo a mim.

"Não. Eu estou destinado a ser dela."

"Mas eu chamei por você. Eu que o trouxe até aqui." Ela diz enquanto se move em nossa direção, com a mão estendida.

Os hematomas no pescoço que eu vi uma vez estão de volta.

Bella treme em meus braços.

"Ele estava errado. Isso tudo foi errado. Nada disso deveria ter acontecido." Eu digo a ela, sabendo que eu preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que ela fique com raiva.

Eu não quero vê-la com raiva.

"Seu pai estava errado. Bella não era a pessoa que matou sua mãe, mas você não foi responsável também. Foi apenas um acidente." Eu digo enquanto movo Bella lentamente para trás de mim.

Eu preciso protegê-la.

"Não... ele estava certo. _Ela_ é a má. Ele cometeu um erro me matando e eu sei disso. E agora... ela precisa morrer."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita porra**

**fudeu tudo kkkkkkkkkk**

**ELizabeth apareceu e revoltou legal**

**O que será que ela vai aprontar?**

**Bora comentar pra mim postar mais e a gente descobrir**

**cap é pra MaagMasen, que ta comentando em todos os cap, valeu more  
**


	31. B&B - Capítulo30

**Capítulo 30**

Eu recuso a me mover quando Elizabeth vem em nossa direção.

Eu não vou deixá-la ferir Bella.

Ela é a minha vida agora.

Eu vou fazer de tudo para mantê-la segura.

Qualquer coisa.

As mãos de Bella estão segurando a parte de trás da minha camisa com força e eu posso senti-la tremendo.

Não me atrevo a tirar meus olhos de Elizabeth quando ela anda pela cozinha.

"Você devia ser meu. A vida dela devia ser minha." Ela sussurra quando se aproxima.

"Você disse a ela como você me beija tão docemente? Como seu corpo treme sob o meu quando eu vou até você a noite?"

Eu congelo.

As mãos de Bella caem das minhas costas e eu nem sequer penso duas vezes enquanto eu giro em direção a ela.

Ela está pálida e seus olhos estão arregalados quando ela olha para mim.

"Edward?" Ela arfa e eu posso ouvir Elizabeth rindo.

"Eu pensei que era um sonho. Achei que era você." Eu sussurro e eu quero vomitar quando vejo uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto.

Eu vou em sua direção, mas ela coloca a mão para me parar.

Não Bella... por favor, não.

Eu não faço nada quando ela sai pela porta.

Eu posso sentir Elizabeth atrás de mim.

Eu sei que ela está ali.

Mas quando eu assisto Bella se afastar eu não posso encontrar em mim mesmo para me importar.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: E agora?**

**Bella vai perdoar o Ed?**

**Alguem mais acha ELizabeth uma puta nojenta?**

**Vamos me digam o que acham**

**Eita leitoras novas bem vindas ninas, amando os comets  
**

**Amando os coments ninas  
**

**E eu posto mais um ainda hj em  
**

**se tiver coments \o  
**


	32. B&B - Capítulo31

**Capítulo 31**

"Você é meu... e já deveria saber disso." Ela sussurra no meu ouvido e todo o meu corpo treme.

Eu fecho meus olhos e tudo que eu posso ver é o rosto de Bella quando ela se afasta.

"Seremos muito felizes aqui."

Será que eu farei algum bem tentando argumentar com ela?

Ela não pode simplesmente me manter aqui.

Eu posso sair a hora que eu quiser.

Eu começo a andar em direção à porta, ignorando sua exclamação de surpresa e coloco minha mão na maçaneta quando ela é arrancada de mim por uma força invisível.

"Onde você pensa que está indo?" Ela grita e eu viro-me para encará-la.

"Eu não quero você... Eu quero a Bella." Eu digo, agradável e calmamente.

Porque eu realmente acho que essa é a melhor maneira de falar com os mortos-vivos.

"Eu acho que você não entendeu. Você é _meu_!" Ela grita e corre para cima de mim.

Ah merda...

Sabia que não devia tê-la irritado.

* * *

**N/T: OMG, juntando uma força tarefa para salvar o Edward, quem vem comigo?**

**Só acho que a Paulinha já está no avião, KKKK**

**E ai, o que me dizem desse capítulo? Vamos bater nessa louca ou não?**

**Comentem,**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá !**

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkk  
**

**com certeza ja estaria no avião kkk  
**

**Mas como eu sou pessima pra me encontrar eu preciso de companhia de alguem com um mapa ¬¬  
**

**Enfim, Ow e agora Elizabeth ta na revoltaaaaa  
**

**Corre Ed, corre dai  
**

**Querem saber o que rola?  
**

**comenteeeem  
**


	33. B&B - Capítulo32

**Capítulo 32**

Eu me preparo para o impacto, mas nunca chega.

Cautelosamente abro meus olhos e vejo que estou sozinho na cozinha.

Eu respiro fundo e então viro e saio correndo.

Eu não olho para trás enquanto corro para onde eu _sei_ que Bella está.

Ao virar o canto da casa eu a vejo.

Ela está sentada ao lado da sepultura de sua irmã.

"Bella?" Eu sussurro e quando ela olha para mim fico de coração partido.

Ela está chorando.

Ela está arrasada.

"Por que Edward?" Ela pergunta e eu não sei o que dizer.

Que sua irmã morta praticamente me estuprou?

Que eu achei que estava sonhando?

Que eu pensei que era ela?

Eu abro minha boca, mas não sai nada.

Ela lentamente fecha os olhos e as lágrimas continuam a descer.

"Nós precisamos pegar o resto dos diários. Talvez se descobrirmos por que ele a... matou, poderemos encontrar uma maneira de nos livrarmos dela." Bella diz e eu aceno como um idiota.

Eu quero segurá-la.

Eu quero dizer a ela que a amo.

Porque eu sinto isso.

Eu a amo demais e o fato de que ela está sofrendo agora está me matando.

Mas ela está chateada por sua irmã ter dado em cima de mim...

Bem, então talvez ela possa ter sentimentos por mim também.

Porque se o fantasma do meu irmão gêmeo tocasse em Bella...

Eu ficaria furioso.

* * *

**N/A - Edward tem uma linha de raciocínio muito estranha.**

**N/T - UAU, A alma da Elizabeth ta querendo o Ed, o Ed ta querendo a Bella, e a Bella não sabe o que quer!**

**E ai, o que me dizem? Vamos fazer um trabalho para levar essa alma pras profundezas? KKK**

**Comentem,**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá!**

**N/Paulinha: Concordo com a autora, a mente do Ed é unica kkkk  
**

**Mas e agora  
**

**Bellinha vai perdoar o Ed?  
**

**Perdoa ele Bella, ele achou que era vc, num é culpa dele que sua irmã é uma psicotarada kkk  
**

**Amando os coments, mas quero mais, então comenta que posto mais  
**


	34. B&B - Capítulo33

**N/A: Eu estou tendo o pior dia da minha vida, e a única coisa que me impede de colocar a cabeça no forno são as palavras de vocês. Bem, isso e o fato de que meu forno é elétrico.**

**Capítulo 33**

"Então, se eu não voltar em cinco minutos eu quero que você vá embora. Só vá e diga a minha família que eu os amo." Eu digo a ela dramaticamente quando estamos à beira da varanda.

Estou tentando fazê-la sorrir.

Estou falhando miseravelmente.

Ela acena com a cabeça e olha para mim.

Eu estou tão apaixonado por ela.

"Tudo bem... eu vou entrar agora." Digo.

Estou enrolando?

Pode apostar que estou protelando, que porra.

Eu olho para ela e acho que...

Foda-se.

Eu a puxo para meus braços e selo seus lábios com os meus.

O beijo é de punição, feito de forma áspera.

É perfeito e suave.

É...

Tudo.

Estou ofegante e sorrindo como um idiota quando nos separamos.

Ela está corada e se esforçando para manter uma cara séria, mas posso perceber que ela quer sorrir.

"Eu te amo". Eu sussurro quando empurro seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abre comicamente.

"Você o quê?" Ela respira.

"Eu te amo. Isabella Black... eu te amo. Eu amo quando você quer pegar bananas nas árvores que estão fora dos limites e isso nos leva a ser expulsos do primeiro estande da feira de horticultura. Eu amo quando você se recusa a me contar que trabalha escrevendo romances eróticos. Eu amo o fato de que mesmo você tendo descoberto que a sua irmã gêmea morta me masturbou você ainda quer achar uma forma de ajudá-la. Eu te amo."

Seu sorriso é ofuscante quando eu termino, e eu não posso evitar retribuir.

"Como você sabia que eu escrevia romances eróticos?" Ela pergunta e eu a puxo de volta para os meus braços e colo meus lábios em sua têmpora.

"Eu posso ter invadido o seu laptop." Admito e ela ri e por um minuto eu esqueço todo o resto, exceto pela garota em meus braços.

"Eu também te amo Edward." Ela sussurra e meu coração salta de alegria.

O som de vidro quebrando dentro da casa meio que estraga a minha felicidade.

* * *

**N/A - Awww ... Eles são tão bonitos né?**

**N/T – OOOOOOOwnt que lindo esses declarações õ/**

**Abrindo o coração!**

**E esse fantasma quebrando a casa? #medo.**

**Comentem,**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ownt que fofo  
**

**Ed se declarou  
**

**Bella se declarou, agora vamos ser felizes para sempre...  
**

**Espera, esqueci da psicotarada kkk  
**

**bora comentar, pra ver o que ela vai aprontar hehe  
**


	35. B&B - Capítulo34

**Capítulo 34**

Com um último beijo eu me afasto de Bella e entro em casa.

Elizabeth está de pé ao lado da escada.

Eu decido ignorá-la.

Passo por ela e sigo para o segundo andar.

Há vidro em todo carpete dos porta-retratos que ela deve ter esmagado.

"Ela é do mal você sabe. Meu pai me disse. Ela matou a nossa mãe e tenho certeza de que ela matou os pais adotivos dela também." Elizabeth diz em voz alta e eu posso ouvir as respirações ofegantes de Bella lá fora.

Estou furioso.

Mas eu tenho um trabalho a fazer e eu preciso prosseguir com meu plano.

Eu continuo andando.

Eu consigo pegar duas caixas desta vez e faço todo o caminho de volta para a cozinha, antes de ver Elizabeth novamente.

"Eu nunca vou deixar você sair daqui." Ela respira no meu ouvido quando passo.

Droga.

Bella e eu vasculhamos as caixas, sentados na varanda. Charles Swan escreveu vários diários até o dia em que ele morreu.

O mais recente está entre nós na varanda

Eu abro-o e começo a ler a última parte.

_Ah Renée... O que eu fiz? Quando Billy Black me ligou eu me recusei a acreditar. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu ter cometido um erro. Claro que eu tinha visto o comportamento de Elizabeth piorando ao longo dos anos, mas eu pensei que era uma fase. Mas escutar que ele nunca viu Isabella exibir nenhum dos comportamentos que nós esperávamos... Eu me sinto perdido. Eu não sei o que fazer. Mas pensar que eu vivi com o inimigo por todos esses anos... Eu acho que está claro o que devo fazer. Ela deve ser parada antes que machuque mais alguém._

Charles Swan era um homem maluco.

Bella está olhando para o bosque, eu sei no que ela está pensando.

Ela está pensando que Elizabeth foi morta por causa dela.

Mas ela está errada.

Agora nós só precisamos encontrar uma maneira de provar isso à irmã morta dela.

* * *

**N/T – Uau, revelações.**

**Parece que a Elizabeth tinha algum tipo de distúrbio... Ok, não só parece.**

**O que vocês têm a me dizer?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/B: Esse até eu tenho que comentar...**

**Está claro que o possesso era o Charles isso sim, se bem que a Elisabeth não é muito normal também, hahaha.**

**Boa leitura, Fran. **

**N/Paulinha: kkkkk né, o doido é o charlie  
**

**Mas Elizabeth ta no caminho kkkkkkkk  
**

**bora comentar  
**


	36. B&B - Capítulo35

**Capítulo 35**

"Bella". Eu sussurro e ela olha para mim.

O sol está se pondo atrás das árvores e eu não posso acreditar que este ainda é o mesmo dia.

Que porra de dia mais longo, caramba.

"O que você quer fazer? Você quer procurar um hotel e dormir por lá?" Eu pergunto, porque eu não quero que ela se sinta desconfortável na casa, mas não há nenhuma chance de que eu fique em um lugar sem ela.

Nunca mais.

"Não Edward... Temos de lidar com isso, quanto mais cedo melhor." Ela diz arrumando os diários e chutando as caixas em direção à porta.

Eu puxo-a para a cozinha e ignoramos Elizabeth enquanto ela está no canto.

Agora que ela mostrou-se ela parece estar feliz de apenas ficar por ali.

Impressionante.

Não é essa a fantasia da maioria dos caras?

Gêmeas?

Embora eu tenha certeza que, nesse caso, ambas estariam vivas.

Eu faço rapidamente uma omelete e começamos a comer em pé ao lado do balcão.

Eu seguro sua mão com força, enquanto caminhamos até os quartos.

Sem uma discussão eu nos guio para o seu quarto.

Eu não a quero fora da minha vista e ela briga quando a sigo até o banheiro.

"Eu prometo que não vou olhar." Eu digo assim que ela começa a se despir.

Eu olhei.

Porra, eu sou um sortudo filho da mãe, porque minha garota tem um corpo incrível.

Eu teria gostado mais se Elizabeth não estivesse parada no outro cômodo.

Assustador.

Eu faço Bella sentar no banheiro comigo, enquanto tomo o banho mais rápido do mundo.

Tenho a sensação de que ela deu uma olhada em mim também, porque o rosto dela está todo rosa quando saio do banho.

Nós rastejamos para debaixo das cobertas, e eu a puxo para meus braços.

Eu ignoro o frio do quarto fechando meus olhos.

O cheiro de Bella me ajuda a relaxar, e eu logo durmo.

Quando eu sinto a cama se mexer tento ignorar.

Mas eu não posso.

Eu abro meus olhos e vejo Elizabeth lá.

Bella está dormindo profundamente ao meu lado e eu não posso me mover.

Não...

Por favor, não.

* * *

**N/A: Sim... Oh sim...**

**Vocês querem me caçar agora, não é?**

**N/T – OMG, essa Elizabeth está me dando nos nervos...**

**EDWARD TOMANDO BANHO... Não me amarrota que eu to passada, hehe!**

**ÊEEEEE no meu banheiro õ/**

**Comentem,**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Carai que medooo  
**

**Sim autora nós qieremos te matar  
**

**Mas vamos comentar pra vc postar mais \o  
**


	37. B&B - Capítulo36

**Capítulo 36**

Eu tento chutar e bater, mas minhas pernas não se movem.

Como é que ela está fazendo isso comigo?

Elizabeth sorri para mim quando ela alcança para pegar o lençol.

Olho para Bella pedindo para ela acordar.

Por favor, Bella... acorde.

As mãos de Elizabeth são frias na minha barriga e eu acho que eu vou passar mal.

"Você quer isso, você sabe que quer." Ela sussurra e Bella se mexe ao meu lado.

"Edward?" Ela geme e rola na minha direção, movendo os braços tentando me alcançar.

Eu posso dizer quando ela percebe que algo não está certo, porque ela senta-se na cama.

"Que porra é essa?" Ela diz calmamente e vejo quando Elizabeth desaparece diante de meus olhos.

Bella arfa e de repente eu posso me mexer de novo.

Eu puxo Bella para meus braços como se seu toque pudesse apagar o de sua irmã.

"Precisamos ajudá-la." Bella diz.

Hum sim...

Eu acho que nós precisamos chamar um Padre e arrancá-la daqui...

O poder de Cristo te compele vadia...

Hum sim...

Ajudar ela funciona também.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**o poder de crito de compele vadia foi marah**

**Ed segue o conselho das leitoras, e chama o Sam e o Dean \o kk**

**Mas do jeito que a ELizabeth é tarada é capaz de sobrar pros dois ¬¬**

**bora comentar ninas**


	38. B&B - Capítulo37

**Capítulo 37**

Nós não voltamos a dormir.

Eu não consigo.

O pensamento de suas mãos frias em mim enquanto Bella está dormindo ao meu lado...

De jeito nenhum.

Em vez disso eu ligo meu laptop e pesquiso exorcistas.

Bella ri de mim.

"Edward... este não é um filme. Isso é real." Diz ela.

Hum sim Bella eu sei que é real.

Sua irmã morta tocou meu equipamento.

Impossível ficar mais real do que isso.

"Então o que você tem em mente, hum?" Eu pergunto, tentando não fazer beicinho.

"Eu acho que temos que ligar para o meu irmão." Ela diz calmamente.

É eu fico tipo...

Que porra é essa?

Ela deve ver a minha confusão e continua.

"Bem, Charles escolheu minha família adotiva por causa de seu conhecimento sobre toda essa coisa gêmeo mal/gêmeo bom, Jake talvez possa nos ajudar. Ele é o novo chefe desde que nosso pai morreu." Ela diz, e eu posso ver a dor passar por seu rosto.

Ela perdeu todos os pais que ela tinha em apenas alguns meses.

Merda.

"Bem... chame ele, mas é melhor ele chegar aqui logo, porque eu acho que não posso passar mais uma noite aqui."

Covarde.

Sim... sim eu sou.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkk**

**Sim Edward pode ser covarde, quem num seria com uma psicotaradafantasma O.o**

**Tensoooo**

**bora comentar que vem mais um \o**


	39. B&B - Capítulo38

**Capítulo 38**

Bella está em pé ao meu lado enquanto esperamos por seu irmão desembarcar do avião.

Quando Bella explicou o que estava acontecendo, ele já pegou o primeiro voo de Seattle.

E agora estamos esperando na área de bagagem por Jacob Black.

Chefe indígena.

Irmão adotivo de Bella.

E eu estou muito nervoso.

Bella me disse que ele ladra, mas não morde, mas quando eu vejo o monstro de cabelos escuros e pele escura caminhando em nossa direção, eu quero falar que é mentira.

Este filho da puta é só mordida.

Ele quer chutar a minha bunda e mandar me prender por sequer olhar para sua irmã.

"Bella..." Ele suspira quando a puxa para seus braços e me olha por cima da cabeça dela.

Aham...

Eu sou um homem morto.

"Jake esse é Edward." Ela diz enquanto emaranha nossos dedos juntos.

"Edward". Ele diz com um aceno de cabeça dura.

Idiota...

"Vamos lá... vamos voltar para a casa." Bella diz enquanto me puxa para a saída.

Eu sei que eu é que vou ter que me espremer no banco de trás do Porsche.

Eu já estou até vendo.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Tadinho do Ed, num da sorte com nenhum dos parentes da Bella kkkkkk**

**E agora, será que Jacob realmente pode ajudar eles, ou ele é só conversa?**

**bora comentar que a gente descobre**


	40. B&B - Capítulo39

**Capítulo 39**

"Então o que você sabe até agora?" Jake pergunta enquanto Bella dirige para fora do estacionamento.

Estou mastigando a porcaria dos meus joelhos de tão apertado que está no banco de trás.

"Edward foi atraído para a casa e depois eu também. Minha hum, irmã, Elizabeth, parece pensar que ele é dela. Ela o masturbou enquanto ele estava dormindo..." Ela divaga e eu quase engasgo com minha língua.

"Bella! Que porra?" Eu grito e Jake se vira para olhar para mim.

"Você está traindo a minha irmã com a irmã morta dela?" Ele rosna e eu penso...

Você ouviu o que você acabou de dizer?

"Não cara... ela só pega o que ela quer. Eu não posso impedi-la." Eu gaguejo e eu posso ver Bella tentando não sorrir no espelho retrovisor.

Ela está desfrutando da minha miséria.

Fico feliz em saber que ela não está mais com raiva de mim.

O resto da viagem é silenciosa e quando Bella puxa para a entrada de automóveis todos nós hesitamos em sair.

"Bem... vamos começar essa festa". Jake suspira enquanto ele abre a porta.

Eu praticamente caio do banco de trás para o chão e Bella ri da minha dor.

Eu a odiaria agora se não a amasse tanto.

Jake está em pé no pátio apenas olhando para a casa.

É uma casa tão bonita.

Eu ia odiar ter que queimá-la.

Eu abro a porta e lidero o caminho em direção à cozinha, onde temos os diários espalhadas pelo balcão.

Bella bate nas minhas costas quando paro de repente.

Elizabeth está em pé perto da pia.

Ela se vira, olha para nós e sorri...

Assustador.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Assustador é pouco**

**Elizabeth me da arrepios **

**Como disse o Jake é hora da festa, o que rola agora?**

**O.o**

**bora comentar**


	41. B&B - Capítulo40

**Capítulo 40**

"Cara... ela se parece com você. Ela poderia ser a sua gêmea ou algo assim." Jake sussurra alto enquanto ele olha a nossa frente e Bella se vira para lançar um olhar raivoso para ele.

"O que diabos há de errado com o vestido dela?" Jake diz mais alto desta vez e Elizabeth olha diretamente para ele.

"Eu posso ouvir você." Ela rosna e ele apenas ri.

"Quero dizer... ela está vestida como se fosse 1850 ou algo assim. Ela não morreu no mês passado?" Ele diz e eu não posso deixar de pensar sobre o que ele disse.

Ele está totalmente certo.

O vestido dela é branco e rendado com uma gola alta e mangas que terminam em pontas nos seus pulsos.

Ela parece que saiu de um livro de história.

"Eu disse que eu posso ouvir você vira-lata." Elizabeth grita e Jake para de rir.

"Ela pode me ouvir?" Jake pergunta, escondendo-se atrás de Bella, o que é uma façanha já que ele é mais de 30 cm mais alto do que ela.

"Sim seu idiota." Sussurra Bella enquanto ela chega mais perto de mim, trazendo Jake junto com ela.

Ótimo...

Agora eu sou um escudo humano.

"Isso é o que o pai me mandou vestir, ele tinha... crenças muito antiquadas". Elizabeth disse girando em um círculo com a saia do vestido rodando.

"Não é de se espantar que ele pensou que eu era a má quando me pegou no campo." Ela suspirou quando parou de girar e olhou para o chão.

"Ele pegou você fazendo o que?" Jake perguntou de seu lugar seguro atrás de mim e Bella.

Muito corajoso dele, se escondendo atrás de duas pessoas.

Elizabeth olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Eu estava me tocando e pensando em você." Ela sussurrou e eu podia sentir as unhas de Bella cavando em meus braços.

Ôa... Assustador.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: PUTA MERDA**

**Jake é um froxo**

**Elizabeth ja era tarada viva, mas num merecia morrer por isso ne **

**aiai, Charlie tinha problemas sérioooos kkkk**

**Bora comentar, e vamos ver se Jake consegue exorcisar a Elizbeth, ou seja lá o que ele vai fazer ¬¬**


	42. B&B - Capítulo41

**Capítulo 41**

"O que você... Quero dizer quando... Como?" Eu gaguejei.

Que porra é essa?

"Eu acho que ela quis dizer que estava se masturbando pensando em você quando o paizinho dela a pegou." Jake diz.

É... Eu entendi isso.

Obrigado, campeão.

"Onde você me viu?" Pergunto e ela sorri para mim.

"Você estava andando pelo Museu Brandywine River. Você estava de pé na frente do quadro de Andrew Wyeth, 'Christina's World ', e a forma como você olhava a pintura... Era como se você soubesse. Você me viu na pintura". Ela sussurrou enquanto caminhava em minha direção.

Eu me lembro daquele dia.

Eu estava paralisado pela pintura.

Ela parecia tão triste e perdida.

Eu queria ajudá-la.

Mas foi na menina da pintura e não em Elizabeth que eu estava pensando.

"Mas eu não entendo. Seu pai matou você porque você estava... se masturbando?" Eu cuspo a palavra e depois ruborizo.

Eu posso sentir Bella tentando segurar o riso atrás de mim.

Maduro...

Muito maduro.

"Ele estava preso no passado... Ele pensava que eu já deveria estar casada, tomando conta de uma casa, cuidando de meu marido e filhos. Ele brigou comigo quando eu lhe disse que queria ir para a faculdade. Ele achava que por ter opiniões, sonhos e desejos," ela olha diretamente para mim, e toca os lábios enquanto diz isso, "que eu era má. Quando ele ouviu o Chefe Black dizer que Isabella não estava exibindo qualquer um desses comportamentos, pensou que ele tinha mandado embora o bebê errado. Então quando ele me encontrou no campo com os dedos dentro da saia, foi a gota d'água."

Estou sem palavras.

Ele matou a própria filha porque ela estava se tocando.

Que porra é essa?

"Mas por que ele se matou, então?" Jake pergunta.

"Depois que eu morri, ele ficou louco. Ficou balbuciando sobre como cometeu um erro e desonrou nossa mãe." Elizabeth diz e eu me sinto mal por ela.

Quero dizer, sim, ela tem sido um enorme aborrecimento e nos assustou pra caramba, mas por trás de tudo, ela é apenas uma garota que foi morta por estar agindo normalmente.

"Eu sinto muito." Ouço os sussurros de Bella atrás de mim e vejo a raiva no rosto de Elizabeth.

"Finalmente! Você finalmente vê que isso tudo foi sua culpa!" Ela grita e vem em nossa direção.

Seu corpo passa através do balcão, como se ele não estivesse lá, mas os diários caem no chão.

Isso não é bom.

"Eu sabia que se você estivesse aqui comigo que tudo ficaria bem. Essa é a razão pela qual eu ainda estou aqui, porque eu não fiz a transição. Era para eu estar aqui com você. Você deveria me dar prazer." Ela tranquiliza quando está bem em frente a mim.

Sua mão encosta no meu rosto e eu tento não me encolher.

Sua mão é tão fria.

Ela empurra-se na ponta dos pés e pressiona seus lábios nos meus e eu posso sentir o corpo de Bella tremendo contra minhas costas.

"Pare".

* * *

**N/A: Quem disse isso?**

**E sim... Eu sei que "Christina's World" não é exibido no Museu Brandwine River... mas é a minha peça favorita de Wyeth, essa e "Her Room".**

**N/T – UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU**

**Revelações...**

**Nem vou comentar sobre essa masturbação, hsuahsua.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow quantas revelações O.o  
**

**Estou chocada  
**

**Familia da Bella é louquinha, ela se salvou ao ser adotada FATOO!  
**

**kkkk  
**

**E agora, quem gritou Pare?  
**

**Curiosaaaaaa  
**

**E vc?  
**


	43. B&B - Capítulo42

**N/A: Quem será? Vamos descobrir...**

**Capítulo 42**

Que porra é essa?

Eu balanço minha cabeça para os lados e percebo que Jake finalmente saiu de trás de Bella.

Ele realmente parece com o Chefe que ele é parado no meio da minha cozinha, com as mãos nos quadris e o cabelo longo caindo pelas costas.

Eu não sou gay...

Ele apenas tem boa aparência.

"Já chega." Ele diz e coloca a mão no bolso da sua jaqueta, e Elizabeth distancia-se de mim.

"Não... por favor, não faça isso." Sussurra.

Ela parece tão assustada.

Ela se parece tanto com a minha Bella que quase me faz pedir a Jake para parar.

Mas então, eu penso sobre tudo o que ela tem feito para nós e penso...

Foda-se.

Jake começa a caminhar em direção a Elizabeth com um feixe de varas verdes em uma mão e um isqueiro na outra.

"Por favor. Eu sinto muito. Eu juro que vou parar. Eu só queria que ele me amasse! Eu queria que alguém me amasse!" Ela chora quando Jake põe fogo nas varas e o cheiro naturalmente apimentado da sálvia atravessa a sala.

Jake começa a cantar e balançar o feixe de ervas fumegante ao redor e eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de Elizabeth.

Lágrimas estão escorrendo pelo seu rosto e ela está olhando para mim.

Meu coração dói por ela.

Mas não o suficiente para parar com isso.

* * *

**N/A - Oh não!**

**N/T – Ain, fiquei com pena da Elizabeth agora...**

**Vai partir :O**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá**

**N/B: Ahhh tadinha da Elizabeth até eu fiquei com dó dela... Será que o Jake vai conseguir mandar ela dessa pra uma melhor? Vamos ver *.***

**Fran**

**N/Paulinha: Carai, finalmente Jacob tomou uma atitude  
**

**Deu até dó da Elizabeth, ela num é má né, é so perturbada, mas com o pai que tinha quem poderia culpá-la.  
**

**Enfim, será que Jacob vai conseguir exorcisar ela O.o  
**

**E o Ed, vai sentir pena dela e ajudar? Se ele continuar lembrando do que ela faz com ele eu duvido kkk  
**

**Bora comentar  
**


	44. B&B - Capítulo43

**Capítulo 43**

Elizabeth está apenas parada lá, olhando para Jake enquanto ele canta e canta e...

O que ele está cantando?

Isso soa tão familiar.

Viro-me e olho para Bella, que está olhando para Jake como se ele tivesse três cabeças.

"O que ele está fazendo?" Sussurro.

"Ele está... Eu não posso acreditar, mas você sabe aquela canção infantil 'Chuva, chuva, vá embora'?" Ela diz calmamente e eu tipo...

É isso mesmo!

"Bem, ele está cantando, mas em vez de chuva, ele está dizendo fantasma. E ele está dizendo em Quileute."

Que porra é essa?

Então...

_Ghost, ghost, go away…_

_Come again another day…_

_Fantasma, fantasma, vá embora..._

_Venha novamente outra hora..._

"É assim que esses tipos de coisas funcionam?" Eu sussurro de volta para ela.

"Hum... Edward, isso não é algo que eles costumam fazer na reunião do conselho tribal." Bella exclama e nos viramos para ver que Jake havia parado seu canto e só estava lá segurando a sálvia.

Elizabeth tinha parado de se encolher no canto, e estava apenas olhando para as ervas ainda fumegantes.

"É só... é só isso?" Ela pergunta e eu estou pensando a mesma coisa.

"Hum... Meu pai nunca realmente explicou essa coisa toda de banimento por isso estou meio que improvisando." Jake dá de ombros e eu quero atear fogo no cabelo dele.

Eu estou cercado por um bando de idiotas.

* * *

**N/A - Ha!**

**N/T – Essa eu ri totalmente!**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/B: Para quem não conhece a música, aqui tem o link da versão em português, a letra é um pouco diferente da em inglês, mas o ritmo é o mesmo, então mudei um pouco ali pra rimar melhor *.* ** www. youtube watch?v=WsgxuhAgx10&feature=related**, como as palavras** **embora e dia não rimam ¬¬', coloquei hora mesmo... é só tirar os espaços e imaginar o Jake cantando a música do Barney, hahahaha!**

**Fran**

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkk Idiotas é pouco, são tudo doido mesmo Ed kk  
**

**Aiai, Jacob num serviu de nada, e agora o que eles fazem?  
**

**Bora comentar que posto mais um hj em  
**


	45. B&B - Capítulo44

**N/A: Então vocês gostaram do pequeno canto do Jake, hein? Eu também. Então eu menti... 54 capítulos e então estará completa. Muita coisa estranha está por vir, então eu espero que vocês fiquem por aí para essa insanidade!**

**Capítulo 44**

"Então, na realidade você não tem a menor ideia do que fazer, não é?" Eu questiono enquanto ele quebra as ervas queimadas na bancada.

Imbecil.

"Não. Pensei que iria funcionar, mas ela ainda é ela mesma... Então eu acho que não." Jake diz, encolhendo os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

"E agora?" Bella pergunta e eu olho para ver que Elizabeth está tentando subir a saia para me mostrar a Terra Prometida.

Hum...

Não.

Viro as costas e olho para onde Bella e Jake estão procurando algo em um livro super velho.

"Nós poderíamos tentar este..."

"Não, isso é para banimento de pulgas, não fantasmas."

"E que tal esse..."

"Não, a menos que você tenha a cabeça de uma vaca por aqui eu não saiba."

"Este parece..."

"Bella... por favor, pare de tentar ajudar." Jake diz fechando o livro, todos se surpreendem.

"Eu só... Eu só preciso de um tempo para pensar." Ele diz e sai pela porta dos fundos.

Ok...

"Então... vamos fazer isso ou não?" Elizabeth pergunta, deixando a saia cair e sentando-se no balcão.

Eu puxo Bella para meus braços e ignoro o silvo de desagrado de Elizabeth.

Esta é a minha casa e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser.

Espere um minuto...

Esta é a minha casa.

E eu posso fazer o que eu quiser...

* * *

**N/Paulinha: É melhor alguem fazer alguma coisa rapida, Elizabeth ta piorando, se isso é possivel kkk**

**Que ideia será que o Ed teve?**

**bora comentar que a gente descobre né, mas com tanto doido ai num sei não se vai funcionar ¬¬**


	46. B&B - Capítulo45

**Capítulo 45**

"Então, espere um minuto... Você quer o quê?" Jake pergunta quando estamos na varanda.

Elizabeth não pode sair por alguma razão, mas isso não a impediu de tentar.

Foi engraçado vê-la bater contra a barreira invisível várias vezes.

Ela estava tão chateada.

Bella nos bateu quando rimos dela.

O quê?

É engraçado.

"Eu quero tentar ajudar ela a fazer sexo. Essa é a minha casa e eu a quero fora. Se arranjar um pouco de ação é o que ela quer... Eu digo que vamos fazer isso." Falo novamente.

Eles olham para mim.

"Ok... Então ela foi assassinada porque ela estava curiosa sobre sexo e o corpo dela, o que é natural e não mal, como o pai dela pensava. E ela parece ter um... uma ligação comigo, então...", eu começo a explicar, mas Bella me interrompe.

"Desculpe? Você está tentando me dizer que vai fazer sexo com minha irmã morta antes de fazer sexo comigo?" Ela gritou.

Oh merda.

"Bella, baby, não! Se você tivesse me deixado explicar..." Eu tento, mas ela me interrompe novamente.

"E se você acha que eu vou ficar de braços cruzados vendo você sexar ela você está muito enganado!"

Sexar ela?

Quem diz isso?

"Bella... para. Meu pênis é seu pênis." Eu digo, tentando ser sério, mas tudo vai para o inferno quando Jake começa a se matar de rir.

"O meu pênis... seu pênis. Pare... Eu estou morrendo!" Ele uiva e rola na varanda como um cão.

"Cala a boca idiota!" Eu grito e tento chutá-lo, mas Bella me para.

Ela segura meu rosto entre suas mãos e encosta minha cabeça na dela.

"Você é o homem mais doce que existe, e eu ficarei feliz em ser a dona do seu pênis." Ela sussurra alto o suficiente para ser ouvido sobre as gargalhadas de Jake.

"Então, quem é que vai fazer sexo com minha irmã morta?"

* * *

**N/A - Essa é a pergunta do dia! O leitor que responder corretamente recebe o capítulo de amanhã.**

**N/T – KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, quem será?**

**Eu aposto numa pessoa, e vocês?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/B: Gente, eu sei que a palavra SEXAR não existe, mas nem em inglês o que a Bella falou tinha sentido, tentei achar, mas preferi inventar a palavra mesmo, é mais fiel ao original e pelo menos dá a entender o que ela quis dizer no em inglês, o que também não tinha sentido... ¬¬' desculpa aí. Deixar a Elizabeth sexy não encaixava. :-(**

**Fran**

**N/Paulinha: Ow Ed é um doce, eu tambem quero ser a dona do pênis dele, de todo ele, mas essa parte é importante u.u kkkk  
EIta, vão arrumar alguem pra apagar o fogo da Elizabeth?**

**Quem será?  
**

**Curiosaaaa aki e vcs?  
**


	47. B&B - Capítulo46

**N/A: Errado, errado, errado! Vocês estavam todos errados! Coitado do Jake… vocês queriam que ele agarrasse a fantasma!**

**E muitos de vocês estavam no caminho certo… mas eu não vou dizer quem.**

**Nós teremos mais visitas surpresa vindo.**

**E não, eu não acho que fantasmas tenham DSTs.**

**Capítulo 46**

"Tudo bem então... já que Edward não vai pegar a fantasma... quem vai?" Jake pergunta enquanto ele pega uma folha do corrimão e a atira no ar.

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella pergunta da segurança de meus braços.

"Estou entediado. Este lugar é chato demais." Jake diz.

"Você não viu a garota morta-viva jogando-se contra a parede invisível ali dentro? Isso não é entretenimento suficiente para você?" Eu respondo sarcasticamente porque realmente...

Isso é entretenimento suficiente para me durar uma vida inteira.

"Não". Ele diz enquanto pula os quatro degraus até o chão.

"Eu vou sair para uma caminhada." Ele diz já desaparecendo na mata.

"Que seja." Bella suspira olhando para mim.

"O que vamos fazer?" Ela sussurra e eu realmente gostaria de ter uma resposta para ela.

"Hum..." Eu sei o que eu quero fazer.

Eu quero levá-la para a casa da piscina e pegar ela de jeito.

A antecipação está me matando.

Quero dizer...

Ela já admitiu que quer possuir o meu pênis.

E eu quero que ela o possua.

Ela já possui o meu coração.

Minhas mãos têm mente própria quando elas descem para suas costas e sua bunda, puxando seus quadris contra os meus.

"Ohhh". Ela geme baixinho e eu não posso evitar e me esfrego contra ela.

O atrito é uma coisa maravilhosa.

Eu me abaixo e acaricio com meu nariz aquele lugarzinho atrás de sua orelha e suas mãos sobem para o meu cabelo e puxam.

Porra.

Meus olhos se fecham, mas não antes de eu ver Elizabeth nos olhando através da janela.

Ela parece tão...

Enciumada.

Mas talvez não do fato de que é a Bella que está comigo.

Eu acho que é apenas a experiência que ela está atrás.

E eu realmente acho que eu estava certo sobre tentar conseguir com que ela faça sexo.

Eu acho que preciso ligar para alguém.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkk**

**Cara vcs num acham que seria estranho Jake pegar a Elizabeth, tipo ela parece com a Bella, ia ser tipo incesto? kkkkk**

**Ew**

**Ow Ed ta subindo pelas paredes ja e Elizabeth tambem hehe**

**Quem será que o Ed vai chamar?**

**Com a sorte dele, duvido que resolva o problema ¬¬**


	48. B&B - Capítulo47

**N/A: Prontos para uma surpresa.**

**Capítulo 47**

"Você quer que eu... o quê?" Ela diz quando eu tento explicar as coisas pelo telefone.

"Eu quero que você venha aqui e faça sexo com a irmã da minha namorada." Eu digo agradável e lentamente.

Como se falando mais lentamente fosse fazer a situação ter mais sentido.

"Você sabe que eu estou de volta em pau agora... aquela coisa de xana era apenas um experimento." Alice diz e eu estou meio que desejando ser filho único nesse momento.

"Pode fazer o favor de vir aqui e ver o que você pode fazer?" Eu imploro.

"Posso levar Jasper?"

"Quem diabos é Jasper? E que tipo de nome é esse, afinal?"

Quero dizer, sério...

Jasper?

"Ele é o mestre da minha calcinha e eu preciso dele comigo." Ela respondeu e eu realmente tenho que me concentrar para não vomitar na minha boca.

"Que seja... só venha pra cá!" Eu grito enquanto desligo.

Bella está olhando para mim como se eu fosse louco.

E eu acho que posso ser.

"Você quer que sua irmã faça sexo com a minha irmã?" Ela pergunta e eu fico tipo...

Sim.

"Eu não conheço mais ninguém que vá fazer isso... e você?" Eu pergunto a ela e a resposta é clara como o dia.

Não.

Eu posso ver Elizabeth através das janelas e ela está dançando e girando como um pião.

Acho que a ideia a deixou animada.

Garota fantasminha safada.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Sério eu não sei quem é mais louco**

**Edward por querer fazer a irmã dele transar com um fantasma, ou ELizabeth por adorar a ideia ¬¬**

**Só louco nesse lugar kkkkkkkkk**

**bora comentar povo pervo**


	49. B&B - Capítulo48

**Capítulo 48**

"Edward? Que diabos há de errado com você?" Alice grita quando eu explico para ela e Jasper o que eu preciso que ela faça.

Eles só levaram cinco horas para chegar aqui e agora estávamos todos em pé em minha varanda, enquanto Elizabeth está nos assistindo de dentro da casa em toda sua glória fantasmagórica.

"Ela está morta! De jeito nenhum eu vou fazer sexo com uma garota morta! E ela se parece com a sua namorada. Imagine como vai ser para mim na Ação de Graças." Ela grita e eu fico tipo...

Ah é.

"Bem, e que tal o Jasper..." Eu começo a sugerir, mas Alice vem para cima de mim, pequenos punhos voando.

"De jeito nenhum! Transe você mesmo com ela seu imbecil!" Ela grita enquanto eu coloco as mãos sobre minha cabeça para me proteger.

"Sem chance! Não vou deixá-lo fazer sexo com a minha irmã morta! Nem pensar que eu vou fazer sexo com ele após seu pênis ter estado dentro da vadia frígida!" Bella grita enquanto ela tenta puxar Alice de cima de mim.

Jasper está parado lá rindo.

Babaca.

"Ei, pessoal!" Jake grita e as senhoras param sua briga tempo o suficiente para virarem e olharem para ele.

"Eu encontrei esse cara na floresta enquanto eu estava andando e ele disse que pode nos ajudar!"

Em pé atrás de Jake está um cara alto, loiro e pálido.

Ele está vestindo uma bata muito antiga com uma camisa branca suja sob ela.

Ele parece ser um sem-teto ou talvez...

"Cara, você está morto?" Pergunto e...

"Sim senhor, eu estou. O nome é Carlisle Masen e tenho assombrando estas matas aqui nos últimos 109 anos. Você vê, minha esposa Esme me deixou por nosso empregado da fazenda lá em 1902 e eu me enforquei já que não podia suportar a dor. Quando eu encontrei com este índio aqui e ele me explicou o que estava acontecendo, eu pensei que talvez pudesse oferecer meus serviços. "Ele diz e eu pego no meu braço para me beliscar.

Isso não está acontecendo.

Mas, aparentemente está.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow mais um fantasma, era só o que faltava.**

**Será que ele resolve o problema da psicotarada kkkkkkkkkk**

**Essa fic ta ficando cada vez mais doida se isso é possivel hehe**


	50. B&B - Capítulo49

**Capítulo 49**

Carlisle sobe as escadas e entra na cozinha, com todos nós seguindo atrás dele.

É como um encontro às cegas.

Exceto que todos estão mortos.

Elizabeth está com as mãos atrás das costas e flerta com Carlisle.

Estou ofendido que ela se esqueceu de mim tão rapidamente.

"Miss Swan... meu nome é Carlisle Masen. Será que a senhorita me daria a honra e permitiria que eu fosse o único a tirar a sua virtude?" Carlisle pergunta com uma reverência.

Que modos.

"Eu é que ficaria honrada, Sr. Masen." Elizabeth diz timidamente e ele caminha para tomar-lhe a mão.

Eles desaparecem escadas acima e eu me viro para os outros.

"Eu acho que isso vai funcionar!" Torço e dou um murro no ar.

Os quatro olham para mim como se eu fosse louco.

Os sons de gemidos começam a vir do segundo andar e Bella parece que vai vomitar.

"Vocês podem ficar a vontade. Vou levar Bella... sim, eu vou levar Bella." Eu digo já a puxando para fora da porta e para a casa da piscina.

Eu nunca estive tão agradecido por ter mobiliado aquela filha da mãe como eu estou agora.

Eu a empurro contra a parede assim que passamos da porta.

Suas mãos vão direto para o meu cabelo e as minhas vão para o seu traseiro incrível, e nós apenas nos beijamos.

É tão bom.

Minha mão está fazendo uma viagem pelo lado da bunda dela para os seus seios quando ouço alguém limpando a garganta.

"Desculpe-me, mas você faria a gentileza de tirar as mãos da minha filha."

Merda...

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Estou com o Edward, também me sinto ofendida que ela esqueceu ele tão rapido kkkkkkkkk**

**Oh meu Deusoooo, o pai da Bella e da ELizabeth?**

**E agora, será que tem um fantasma perdido pra ajudar ele também kkkk**


	51. B&B - Capítulo50

**Capítulo 50**

Eu empurro Bella para trás de mim e viro para confrontar o fantasma que eu assumo ser o pai dela.

"Ah meu Jesus amado... onde está o resto da sua cabeça?" Eu grito quando eu olho para o homem que está na minha frente.

Ele está vestido com um elegante terno preto, uma camisa branca, e uma gravata vermelha sangue.

O que é mais perturbador, é que metade de sua cabeça está faltando de onde a arma explodiu através de seu crânio.

"Devo pedir de novo para largar a minha filha." Disse.

"Sua filha? Sua filha? Você não tem o direito de chamá-la assim! Você a mandou embora por causa de uma ideia maluca de que ela era má e depois você matou a sua outra filha quando ela agiu normalmente. Mais de jeito nenhum eu vou largar alguém!" Eu grito e depois quase faço xixi nas calças quando ele caminha na minha direção.

"Elas são más... as duas! Elas precisam ser punidas por seus pensamentos impuros!" Ele grita na minha cara e eu ouço Bella chorar.

"Não. Eu não vou deixar você tocar em nenhuma delas. Esta é a minha casa e eu não vou deixar você fazer isso."

E deixa para xixi nas calças quando ele alcança atrás de suas costas e puxa uma espingarda.

"Você deve sofrer por sua insubordinação, filho." Ele rosna enquanto arma a espingarda e mira para o meu peito.

Oh merda...

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oh meu Deusooo² será que uma arma fantasma pode machucar o Ed?**

**Torcendo pra que não, ou que alguem apareça O.o**

**bora comentar **

**se tiver muitos coments, e a Fran me entregar o proximo cap betado, ainda hj eu posto  
**

**Bem vinda leitoras novas \o  
**

**E amando os coments kkkk  
**


	52. B&B - Capítulo51

**N/A: Então, aqui está... O que vocês estavam esperando. Eu posso ou não ter mudado o tempo durante os capítulos. Mas neste momento eu pensei... foda-se.**

**Capítulo 51**

"Charles!" Uma mulher grita e eu abro meus olhos para ver a luz brilhante que vinha da porta aberta da casa da piscina.

"Renée". Ele engasga e a espingarda escorrega de seus dedos quando ele cai de joelhos no chão.

Ela é linda.

Ela se parece muito com Bella e Elizabeth, é assustador.

"Eu deixei isso ir longe demais. Você precisa parar. Minha morte não foi culpa delas." Ela o acalma quando passa sua mão brilhante pelo cabelo dele.

"Mãe?" Bella sussurra às minhas costas.

"Minha Isabella, eu sinto muito que você tenha tido que sofrer com isso, mas você encontrou um homem maravilhoso e tenho certeza de que vocês serão muito felizes." Ela diz e seu sorriso é ofuscante.

"Charles... É hora de ir." Ela sussurra e ele concorda.

Ele olha para nós por um momento antes dele simplesmente...

Poof.

Sumir.

Eu viro para Bella e a seguro quando seus joelhos cedem e nós deslizamos para o chão.

"Aquela era a minha mãe. Ela era tão linda." Ela suspira enquanto as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.

Sim ela era linda, mas eu acho que o fato de que ela salvou o meu traseiro é mais importante.

"Há algum outro de seus parentes mortos por aí com quem eu deva me preocupar?" Eu sussurro em seu ouvido quando suas lágrimas param.

"Não, eu acho que você ficará bem." Ela ri e quando se vira aperta os lábios em meu pescoço.

Porra...

Tão bom.

Eu a empurro para o chão e cubro seu corpo com o meu.

Eu tento não pensar sobre os dois fantasmas que estão se pegando em minha casa agora.

"Bella... Eu sei que o mundo que nos rodeia é insano e estamos no chão da casa da piscina e não em uma cama mole rodeado de velas, mas se eu tiver que esperar para ter você por muito mais tempo, eu posso explodir." Ofego contra sua boca, enquanto meus dedos chegam para o cós de suas calças.

"Faça Edward. Quero que você me possua." Ela suspira quando meus dedos encontram o caminho em sua calcinha.

Ela está tão molhada para mim e eu quero apenas gritar o mais alto possível que eu sou o cara.

Mas eu não grito.

Em vez disso eu escorrego e deslizo meus dedos por entre suas dobras encharcadas até que ela cai mole em meus braços.

"Tão bom." Ela sussurra enquanto eu puxo suas calças até a altura dos quadris, e ela alcança para a minha camisa.

Sua mão puxa a minha calça, e eu surto por um segundo.

Sua irmã foi a última pessoa a tocar o meu pau.

Mas quando Bella arrasta os dedos sobre ele esses pensamentos são apagados.

Ela envolve a mão em volta de mim e me acaricia de cima abaixo.

Ah tão bom...

Ela me empurra para que eu deite de costas e eu a puxo comigo.

Ela parece incrível em cima de mim.

Os seios dela balançam quando ela se mexe, e sua pele é tão macia.

Eu paro para respirar e sinto-a se alinhando em cima do meu pau.

E quando ela começa a descer em mim eu fecho meus olhos e tento não vir.

Eu não tenho sucesso.

"Edward..." Ela choraminga, quando eu explodo apenas uns centímetros dentro dela.

"Porra, Bella... Eu sinto muito. Eu vou fazer ele levantar de novo... eu prometo!" Eu imploro apoiando-a de volta nas minhas coxas, seguro meu pau com a mão e passo pelas dobras dela para cima e para baixo.

Bella solta leves gemidos e seus dedos passeiam por sua barriga de cima abaixo a deixando ainda mais encharcada, seu clitóris estava necessitado e em um segundo eu estou duro como uma rocha observando seus dedos circularem seu pequeno nervo.

Eu a puxo de volta para mim e deslizo novamente para dentro dela.

Dói...

Eu posso dizer...

Mas ela é forte e não para até que sua bunda esteja descansando em minhas coxas.

Eu estou agradecido por já ter vindo uma vez enquanto ela me cavalga, porque se não isso já teria acabado.

Leva apenas alguns minutos até que eu sinta minhas bolas borbulhando.

"Edward!" Ela grita enquanto ela se afunda em mim e é isso.

Eu seguro ela fortemente enquanto eu tremo e tudo que eu consigo pensar é...

É melhor esses fantasmas não estarem enchendo a minha casa inteira de porra.

* * *

**N/A - Há 54 capítulos e dois capítulos bônus... Só para vocês saberem. **

**N/T – UAU, super quente essa primeira vez hein?**

**Quero o Edward no chão da casa da piscina, HSUAHSUA.**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow Até a Renée apareceu kkkk, num duvida nada que mais alguem apareça¬¬**

**Ow primeira vez deles, até que enfim Ed entrou nas calcinhas da Bella, tava achando que num ia acontecer kkkkkk.**

**E o que será que rola agora?**

**Fic ta em reta final \o só mais 3 cap pra acabar**

**Ain depois de tanta loucura vou sentir falta T_T**


	53. B&B - Capítulo52

**Capítulo 52**

Nós fazemos amor mais uma vez antes de voltar para a casa.

Eu estou esperando que a barra esteja limpa agora.

Encontramos Jake sentado em uma cadeira na cozinha com a cabeça sobre a mesa, e os sons de sexo podiam ser ouvidos de longe.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu pergunto e seu rosto parece um pouco verde.

"Sua irmã e Jasper estão transando na outra sala, enquanto você e minha irmã estavam se pegando na casa da piscina e a irmã morta dela e outro fantasma estão fudendo lá em cima. Isso é um Bed and Breakfast ou um bordel?" Diz ele.

"Neste momento eu não tenho certeza." Eu admito e caminho até a porta.

"Alice... pare de agarramento e venha aqui." Eu grito.

Eu vou até a geladeira e tiro os ingredientes para um café da manhã monstruoso.

Eu não estou muito certo se é dia ou noite, mas...

O que eu tenho certeza é que a garota que eu amo está com uma cara de quem foi bem fodida e está relaxada, e eu mal posso esperar para levá-la para a cama.

E para o chuveiro.

E para, hm... A banheira

Temos um monte de quartos para batizar.

Enquanto o bacon frita e as panquecas formam bolhas, Alice e Jasper entram e sentam no balcão.

Jake está com sua cor de pele de volta ao normal e bebe feliz uma xícara de café.

Uma perfeita xícara de café feito corretamente graças à minha garota.

Eu arrumo os pratos e olho por toda cozinha, e descubro que estou completamente e perfeitamente contente.

Tenho a garota que eu amo e uma casa cheia de pessoas para cuidar e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

O som de passos na escada me faz reconsiderar esse pensamento.

Carlisle e Elizabeth entram na cozinha de mãos dadas.

Apenas uma parte da bata dele está abotoada, e sua camisa está saindo pela parte de trás.

O vestido de Elizabeth está abotoado errado e uma das mangas está rasgada.

Eles parecem tão felizes.

"Então, eu acho que tudo vai ficar bem agora." Carlisle diz e puxa Elizabeth para seus braços, sorrindo.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Qual é o quarto que você gostaria que usássemos?" Elizabeth pergunta.

E agora?

* * *

**N/A - Sim... E agora?**

**N/T – Está tudo indo tãaaaaao bem...**

**Será que ainda teremos adversidades pela frente?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: O.o eles vão ficar kkkkkkkk**

**Aiai Ed num da sorte, mas ele tem a Bella e gente pra cuidar, se isso o faz feliz que seja**

**Só mais dois pra acabar CHORANDOOO e vc?**

**ja estou com saudade dessa turminha pirada kkk**


	54. B&B - Capítulo53

**Capítulo 53**

_**Duas semanas mais tarde...**_

_**Dia das bruxas**_

Então eu nunca quis ter uma Bed & Breakfast assombrada, mas agora eu tenho.

Estamos com reservas confirmadas por aproximadamente um ano.

Elizabeth e Carlisle se mudaram para o quarto inacabado e os fiz ganharem seu sustento batendo as portas e gemendo durante a noite.

Eles não têm nenhum problema em gemer.

Agora que eles estão felizes eles têm mais controle sobre seus poderes e podem aparecer e desaparecer quando querem.

Elizabeth pode até mesmo sair da casa.

Para a alegria de Carlisle.

Ele gosta de fazer sexo na floresta.

Aberração.

Bella e eu convertemos a casa da piscina em um apartamento para nós dois, uma vez que precisávamos de cada quarto da casa principal para os hóspedes.

Eu juro, algumas vezes há tanta gente na casa que precisamos por um balde na floresta para usar como banheiro.

Eu amo isso.

Bella se senta no balcão da cozinha principal enquanto eu faço café da manhã, todas as manhãs ela escreve os seus romances eróticos.

Depois vamos para nossa casa da piscina para reencenar o que ela acabou de escrever.

Eu continuo tentando a convencer a escrever algum com anal...

O quê?

Um cara pode ter esperança.

Hoje é o nosso dia mais movimentado do ano.

Halloween.

As pessoas vêm de longe para ver com seus próprios olhos os fantasmas que temos aqui.

E para provar alguns dos meus incríveis pratos.

Meus nut muffins* de abóbora são os mais famosos.

E as pessoas simplesmente não conseguem parar de comer minhas bolas de passas.

Não pergunte.

Enfim...

Jasper e Alice voaram na noite passada e Jake deve chegar em alguns minutos.

Ele teve que voltar para casa em Washington depois de termos resolvido tudo, para liderar sua tribo.

Quando perguntei quantos membros havia na tribo Bella riu de mim.

Ela disse que na última contagem, havia sete deles.

Ha!

Enfim...

Jake está chegando para ajudar, Alice e Jasper já chegaram e armaram as tendas, e passaram o plano com Elizabeth e Carlisle.

Este vai ser o melhor dia das bruxas.

*** Boooo! ***

Assim que as pessoas começam a entrar em casa Bella abaixa as luzes.

Elizabeth aparece bem no meio da sala de estar e não posso deixar de sorrir quando as pessoas ofegam e gritam.

Carlisle voa através do corredor gemendo e passando no cabelo das pessoas e batendo fotos da parede.

O melhor dia das bruxas!

Eu amo a minha vida.

E vai ficar melhor quando eu pedir Bella em casamento depois que todo mundo sair esta noite.

Ela vai dizer sim.

Certo?

* * *

**N/A - Certo?**

**Mais um capítulo regular e, em seguida, capítulos bônus que algumas pessoas me imploraram.**

**N/B: *Sabem a palavra NUT lá em cima que não foi traduzida? Então, ela pode significar castanha e vulgarmente testículos, bolas, etc., mas como um bolinho chamado "bolinho testículos de abóbora" ficaria muito sem noção em português resolvi manter o original**

**também, como a Bárbara fez. Dá pra entender agora o porquê das comidas do Edward fazerem tanto sucesso, né? hahaha**

**#Sópraconstar...**

**Fran**

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkk 7 pessoas na tripo do Jake? Aff  
**

**Oh que divo, Ed com a Bella, elizabeth com Carlisle, e todos felizes para sempre *.*  
**

**Bem ainda tem o epilogo, então melhor não contar vitoria antes do tempo kkk  
**

**Bora comentar  
**


	55. B&B - Capítulo54

**N/A: Vou deixar a minha melosidade para o final...**

**Capítulo 54**

"Papai, o que tia Elizabeth e tio Carlisle estão fazendo?" Meg pergunta enquanto nós andamos pelo meio das árvores.

Olhei para onde ela estava apontando o dedo e coloco a mão sobre seus olhos.

"Gente! Por favor!" Eu grito ao ver Elizabeth cavalgando Carlisle como um pônei em cima de sua própria lápide.

Aberrações.

"Nada Meg, ela está apenas... Eu não sei. Basta ignorá-los." Eu digo a ela enquanto caminhamos pelas folhas de volta para casa.

Os fantasmas estão soltos por aí desde que paramos de receber hóspedes.

Nós meio que precisávamos dos quartos para outras coisas.

Bella e eu nos responsabilizamos por encher o mundo de meninas bonitas.

Meg é a mais velha, ela tem oito anos agora.

Em seguida, as primeiras gêmeas, Stephanie e Kyla, de seis anos e loucas.

Sandy veio dois anos depois, em seguida, nossas segundas gêmeas que são as meninas donas do meu coração...

Candice e Melanie.

Sim... Temos seis meninas.

Como eu disse...

Precisávamos dos quartos.

Bella ainda escreve os seus romances eróticos e eu asso algumas coisas para vender nos restaurantes locais.

Eles sempre vendem todas as minhas bolas de passas.

Uma coisa de louco.

Alice e Jasper ainda nos visitam e trazem sua filha Teresa.

Ela gosta de brincar com as primas.

Jake vem de vez em quando, mas ele diz que realmente precisa estar perto de sua tribo.

Eu sempre rio da cara dele quando ele diz isso.

Elizabeth e Carlisle estão bastante felizes, brincando com as meninas e encontrando lugares impróprios para fazer sexo.

Eu perguntei se um dia eles iriam para o outro lado, eles apenas riram.

"Por que iríamos embora quando as acomodações são tão boas?"

Porra.

Eu amo a minha vida.

**Fim...**

* * *

**N/A - Então é isso. Eu amo outono... Outono me faz pensar em fantasmas e bed and breakfast e assim... Essa história surgiu.**

**Eu nunca, nunca esperava a recepção que tive.**

**Eu não posso agradecer a todos o suficiente por todas as suas revisões, proxenetismo e apoio.**

**Esta é a minha história com mais comentários e não tenho dúvida de que vocês me fizeram pirar por isso ter acabado.**

**Seus comentários foram mais engraçados do que a maioria de meus capítulos e eu aprendi muito sobre cada um de vocês... Se um fantasma te masturbou quando você dormia, se você lê na banheira, se você gostaria de possuir um pênis de Edward... Eu aprendi muito!**

**Muito obrigada por todo o amor de vocês.**

**Existem dois capítulos bônus.**

**O primeiro será um olhar para o que teria acontecido se Alice e Jasper tivessem aceitado a proposta de Edward e pegado a Elizabeth.**

**O segundo é o que aconteceu entre Carlisle e Elizabeth naquele quarto.**

**Aproveite-os...**

**Eles são puro romance erótico.**

**AMO VOCÊS!**

**NT/ - ACABOOOOU L**

**Foi uma das fanfics mais divertidas que já li, e vocês?**

**Gostaram?**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Acabei deixando as notas da autora, parece que tanto as leitoras americanas quanto as brasileiras querem o penis do Ed kkkkkkkk**

**Ain realmente acabou, se segurando pra não chorar.**

**Fiquei tão animada com o quanto vcs adoraram a fic, que em breve pegarei mais fics pra nós, ainda hj eu posto uma nova tradução. E se vcs gostaram dessa autora, eu posso dar uma olhada nas outras fics dela e pedir autorização pra gente traduzir, isso é com vcs.**

**EU amei os coments e o carinho, ainda tem dois bonus \o/**

**postarei assim que forem betados**


	56. B&B - Bônus1

**Ok então algumas de vocês, pervas, estavam me pedindo por esse capítulo extra...**

**Eu nunca escrevi sexo entre mulheres... Inferno, nem entre homens, mas ai vai...**

**Isto ocorre durante o capítulo 48, quando Edward explica para Alice e Jasper que ele quer que Alice faça sexo com Elizabeth. Em vez de mandar Edward à merda ela aceita... e conta com a ajuda de Jasper.**

**Este será no POV Elizabeth já que Edward preferiria cortar suas bolas a assistir essa palhaçada.**

* * *

** Capítulo 55 - Bônus 1**

**ElizPOV**

Iria acontecer.

Iria finalmente acontecer.

Meu pai não pode me parar agora.

E isso é perfeito.

Alice é pequena, com pequenos seios arrebitados que me dão água na boca.

E Jasper...

Enquanto eu amo o meu Edward eu realmente não posso negar que esse homem é o epítome da espécie masculina.

Ombros largos...

Cintura fina...

O cabelo que chama meus dedos para puxá-los enquanto ele lambe minha buceta.

Eles me seguem até os quartos.

Eu escolho Eclipse.

Eu amo o vermelho, preto e prata.

Eu tiro o vestido branco do meu corpo e deito-me contra os travesseiros.

Alice vem a mim.

Seu corpo agora tão nu quanto o meu.

Nós somos muito diferentes.

Sua vagina é sem pelos enquanto a minha não é.

Seus mamilos têm piercing enquanto os meus não tem.

Mas eu posso dizer que nós duas estamos molhadas em antecipação.

Jasper está à beira da cama.

Seu corpo está duro e pronto.

Ele é a perfeição.

"Beije-a." Ele sussurra e eu não posso dizer se ele está falando comigo ou com ela, mas nós alcançamos uma à outra.

Seus lábios são tão suaves e cheios.

É tudo que eu sempre sonhei.

"Toque nela". Ele respira no meu pescoço, os lábios sugando minha pele.

Eu tremo.

Minhas mãos estão alegres por obter permissão para vagar por seu corpo, sinto seus seios em minhas mãos e a sensação é tão boa.

Eu corro minhas unhas por seus lados e sobre sua barriga.

"Ainda não." Repreende Jasper e eu quero fazer beicinho, mas do jeito que Alice está torcendo meus mamilos torna difícil fazer qualquer coisa exceto gemer.

"Agora Alice... eu quero que você a faça gozar." Ele diz e eu olho para ele.

Ele é fogo e gelo.

Tão duro e mesmo assim tão suave.

Eu o quero dentro de mim e Alice na minha boca.

Isso pode acontecer?

Espero que sim.

Os lábios de Alice e sua língua são tímidos e envergonhados contra a minha carne e ainda assim a sensação é incrível.

Eu gozo quase que instantaneamente.

Minhas costas arcam e meu corpo treme.

É o céu.

É por isso que eu ainda estava aqui...

É por isso que eu não atravessei.

Alice deita a cabeça na minha barriga enquanto eu me acalmo.

"Agora você faz ela gozar." Jasper diz e puxa a camisa sobre a cabeça.

Alice se arrasta para cima da cama sobre os travesseiros.

Ela está brilhando e úmida.

Eu tenho que prová-la.

Eu posso ouvir Jasper se movimentando, mas não consigo me concentrar em nada a não ser Alice.

Minha língua alcança para acariciar e não posso parar.

Ela é doce e almiscarado e eu quero bebê-la até a deixar seca.

As mãos dela se prendem ao meu cabelo e eu estou tão longe que eu nem mesmo sinto Jasper atrás de mim, até que ele está ali.

Pressionado contra mim.

Quente e pesado.

Eu o quero.

"Você vai me ter... é só sentar para trás que você vai me ter." Ele grunhe enquanto ele desliza a ponta do seu pênis para dentro de mim.

Leva tudo o que tenho para simplesmente não me empalar sobre ele.

Mas lentamente...

Centímetro por centímetro...

Eu o levo para dentro.

Dói, mas é muito bom.

Ele empurra contra mim, forçando meu rosto mais profundamente na buceta de Alice.

Ele é bruto e é perfeito.

Os dedos de Alice apertam meu cabelo enquanto Jasper bate na minha bunda.

E...

Nós gozamos.

É explosivo, tranquilo e perfeito.

Era por isto que eu havia esperado...

Isso.

* * *

**N/A - Então, eu totalmente roubei o "Jasper-professor" de theonlykyla em "Fantasy Granted", que estava quente pra caralho e é uma leitura muito rápida.**

**Obrigado por me emprestá-lo bebê!**

**N/T- GENTEEEEE, QUE CALIENTE.**

**KKKK, Amei esse capítulo. E vocês?**

**Só tem um por vir, que tenso :O**

**Beijos, Barbara Sá.**

**N/Paulinha: Ow que foi isso kkkkkkkk**

**Muito quente**

**Ainda não tinha lido os bonus kkk, mas agora vou ler**

**E ainda tem o com o Carlisle \o/**

**bora comentar que posto ainda hj**


	57. B&B - Bônus2

**N/A: Então, aqui esta uma pouco do FantasmaBeth e FantasmaCarlisle para vocês!**

**Isso acontece logo depois deles se dirigirem às escadas para... se pegarem.**

**Vamos ouvir Carlisle?**

* * *

**Capítulo 56 – Bônus 2**

**CarPOV**

Ela é deslumbrante.

Eu me senti um pouco como um garanhão premiado quando o jovem índio me perguntou sobre o acasalamento com esta senhorita, mas vê-la agora...

Estou tão feliz que vim para cá.

Eu me perdi desde que a minha Esme me deixou.

Sumir com aquele empregado da fazenda como ela tinha feito.

Deixou-me totalmente sem esperança.

O nó estava apertado, mas a morte foi pior.

A dor por ela ainda estava lá...

Ou pelo menos eu pensava que era por ela.

Agora eu sei melhor.

Eu estava aqui esperando essa beleza vir até mim.

E agora ela está aqui.

Seu vestido branco é tão adequado quando ela me olha timidamente ao entrarmos no quarto.

Eu quero dar-lhe o prazer que Esme sempre me negou.

Ela disse que era errado uma dama perder o controle assim.

Eu pensava que era magnífico.

Eu quero isso para Elizabeth.

Eu a quero ofegante e corada em meus braços.

Eu puxo-a para mim e pressiono os meus lábios em sua bochecha.

Sua respiração é como pinceladas em minha pele, e eu gosto disso.

Minhas mãos se movem com cuidado para os botões de seu vestido, mas de repente tudo é muito lento.

Eu preciso dela nua diante de mim.

Os botões de pérolas pequenas escorregam através dos furos e estou impressionado com a beleza dela.

Ela é a perfeição personificada.

Parte da minha roupa acerta o piso graças aos dedos ágeis dela, e eu estou lá, com minha camisa branca e minhas ceroulas.

Seu corpo está coberto de renda branca e seda e eu estou em algodão sujo.

Ela merece coisa melhor.

Mas ela não parece se importar quando desliza a mão pela minha camisa e arranca-a pela minha cabeça.

Tão doce.

Seus lábios passam por todos os pelos do meu peito, e um arrepio me sobe a espinha.

O prazer é extraordinário.

Esme nunca fez isso.

Ela teria deitado e "feito seu dever", mas isso era tudo.

Ela nunca me tocou com paixão.

Ela nunca se inclinaria ao meu toque.

Ela nunca iria ofegar...

E gemer...

E suspirar como Elizabeth está fazendo enquanto eu conheço seu corpo.

Ela está quente e úmida contra a minha coxa quando eu tiro a renda sedutora de seus seios.

Eles me dão água na boca.

Eu tomo um mamilo firme em minha boca e sugo como um bezerro na teta da mãe.

Seu corpo treme.

Minhas cuecas são empurradas para baixo dos meus quadris ao mesmo tempo em que eu arranco a seda de seu corpo.

Eu preciso dela.

Estou desesperado por ela.

Mas eu quero seu prazer na minha língua, antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Ela abre as pernas e eu decido que nunca vi nada mais perfeito que ela toda aberta para mim.

Ela treme, chora e geme quando minha língua e dedos aprendem seus segredos.

Eu poderia ficar aqui o dia todo.

Com meus dedos polegadas dentro dela, ela se abaixa e emaranha suas mãos no meu cabelo empurrando-me para onde ela me quer.

E quando ela chega àquele pico e perde todo o controle é o meu nome em seus lábios.

Ela puxa-me para ela e eu tento limpar sua essência dos meus lábios, mas ela me para.

Ela quer provar a si mesma em mim.

A perna dela prende meu quadril e ela me puxa contra ela.

Faz tanto tempo e eu estou desesperado por ela, mas eu me comprometo a fazer as coisas devagar.

Eu quero que seja bom para ela, porque se o meu coração tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre isso, nós vamos estar juntos por um tempo.

Eu empurro para dentro dela lentamente.

Então...

Muito...

Lentamente.

É a perfeição.

É tudo que eu sempre quis e eu acho que talvez fosse por isso que eu andei pela floresta por tanto tempo.

Quando ela se desmancha debaixo de mim eu olho para ela.

Seus olhos estão fechados e ela está brilhante.

Tipo literalmente brilhante.

Ela ilumina o quarto e eu sinto um calor vir para cima de mim quando eu me solto e venho.

É tão bom.

Nós somos tão certos.

Isto é o que eu estava esperando...

Isto.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A – Bom deus... Carlisle é um filho da puta eloquente.**

**Eu amo... Cada um de vocês.**

**N/T – Heey meninas,**

**Foi um prazer está com vocês nessa linda história. Outras estão por vir.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da tradução.**

**Beijos, e até a próxima.**

**Barbara Sá.**

**N/B: Eu não digo adeus porque vou voltar, muahahahaha.**

**Divirtam-se**

**Fran**

**N/Paulinha: Ow, quanta pervisse nesses bonus em kkk**

**Meninas eu amei cada coment e o carinho de vcs**

**Espero ver vcs nas proximas traduções, e vem muitas por ai \o/**


End file.
